Fated Rain
by Tristripe
Summary: Post series TsumeToboe It is about control: the strong overpower the weak. Amidst sex, gangs, drugs, and violence, Toboe knows that there is something more. A better life for Granny? Companionship without pain? Is there such a thing as a blue sky? ON HOL
1. Blaming the Rain

**Title: Fated Rain  
****Author: Tristripe (Tri)****  
Rating: R  
****Pairing: Tsume/Toboe…maybe more with other characters****  
Spoilers: The end of Wolf's Rain****  
Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or the characters…try to sue me and I will never write again.**

**Warning: Oh boy…yaoi, underage sex, mentions of ncs, drug use, prostitution, gangs, death, and I think I've got the worst of it.**

**A/N: This beginning is where Wolf's Rain ended, focusing mainly Toboe and his inevitable meeting with the jaded Tsume. I might add in the other characters, but as of yet I am not ready to take on an epic, so for now, it's just the two of them. I have never written anything remotely yaoi before, and this is a step for me since the story deals with a lot of uncomfortable issues, especially since Toboe IS underage. While I was outlining this story things like "statutory rape" kept on echoing in my head :shudders: but after finishing the anime I just HAD to write something. Why did I make it so dark? After seeing the atmosphere of the ending, well, it just clicked. I hope it clicks you peeps too.**

**Also please take into consideration that I do not have anyone who proofreads me stuff. If anyone is willing to do that, PLEASE, just contact me at I hate it when people say my grammar sucks -.-'**

* * *

**_ONE : Blaming The Rain_  
**

It was as if the heavens were trying to drown the world. The rain was a constant drilling sound, beating down upon the heads of the masses who walked about their business, bouncing off of umbrellas, drenching exposed heads, and riveted down like cataracts along the sides of buildings. There wasn't a single area left dry, from the main bustling streets to the small alleys that hid in the shadows of the tall looming structures with their flashing neon lights and large billboards. Speeding cars sent waves of dirt water splashing on unsuspecting passerbies, leaving them sopping, muddy, and cursing at no one in particular. There were a few of the unfortunate victims who would stand stiff, gazing up dejectedly to the gray skies, as if by standing there the downpour would wash away the filth that was slowly seeping through their clothes to their vulnerable skin.

Every evening, weathermen spoke of a sunshine filled morning, yet for seven straight days their predictions had been pitifully wrong. At first, people had been amused by the amount of rain being dumped on them, shrugging their shoulders and moving on. By the third day they were disgruntled, tired of the dark wetness of the atmosphere. And on the fifth day they started looking to the skies, commenting on the ozone, global warming, and shifting seasons. The crazies with their cardboard boxes had crawled out of their holes, carrying around signs with dreadfully misspelled warnings such as, "THE END OF THE WORLD IS NEAR", and "THERE WILL BE NO NOAH TO SAVE US".

It was these crazies that made Toboe nervous as he walked to and from school. There was something dangerously wild in their bloodshot eyes when he passed them. He could feel them watching his every step, smiling insidiously and flashing him their decayed teeth. There were a few who shifted away from him, as if they saw some kind of creature instead of a drenched undersized teenager.

Shifting his bag back slightly, Toboe picked up his pace as he passed by a particularly raving bearded man who reeked of urine and other unpleasantness. A strong wind pulled at the umbrella he was gripping in his cold hand, and nearly dislodged the large hat that hid his auburn head. With a wet snort, he stopped and was readjusting the head garment when a soft-pitched sound caught his attention. Startled, he looked down and found a wet white ball with large eyes staring up at him.

It was small kitten in a saturated box.

Damp, it meowed.

Leaning over so that his umbrella now covered the small animal, he crouched down and hesitantly reached for it. When he saw that the kitten was not going to claw him in a panic, he smiled and gently picked it up, cradling it against his chest.

It was then he heard his name being called, like someone had come and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Shivering, he looked over, only seeing the normal crowds of people walking down the sidewalks and across congested street. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear the loud engine of a motorcycle, and the sound of running feet coming right at him.

"Toboe!"

The boy barely had time to look up at the person calling him when his arm was abruptly seized and he was wrenched to his feet. He caught a glimpse of wicked green eyes, and wild ill-made dreadlocks before he was yanked into a full blown run, his arm trapped in the iron grip of the other, his umbrella dropped and forgotten on the sidewalk. The kitten let out a shriek and dug it's little sharp claws though his jacket and into his skin making him wince. Toboe tripped on his unlaced sneakers, but his arm was jarred upward, forcing him to keep pace.

"Gats!" he cried out desperately, "you're going to break my arm!" But he was ignored and nearly bit his tongue when he was yanked suddenly into an alley, their pounding feet echoing on the grime smeared brick walls. He was prepared for the next two twists, but slammed into the his kidnapper when he abruptly stopped.

Toboe fell to his knees, gasping for breath, one arm still held captive, the other now mauled by a petrified cat. He let the animal got, staring blearily at the numerous claw and teeth marks that were bleeding slightly, then down at the kitten that was hissing at his whooping assailant.

The other was a tall thin boy, too tall for the baby face he had, and too thin for the clothes that seemed to sag on him. He was pale, with green eyes, long red dirty hair that he himself had put into dreadlocks, and the stereotypical freckles that covered his face. He too was breathing heavily, but his cheeks were flushed with excitement and energy, his whole posture spoke of confidence and bravado.

Toboe scowled up at the boy and tried to wiggle his arm free. "Gats," he snapped, "let go!"

Gats looked down at him as if he had not realized he had been there, and released his arm. Toboe held the limb close, blearily wondering how he was going to explain the new bruises that were already forming. Pulling his jacket up, he clenched his teeth at the purple and blue finger marks on his wrist and forearm. "You owe me a new umbrella," he glared up at the taller boy.

Shrugging, Gats threw his back against a filthy wall and slid down, grinning. "Soon, I can pay back everything of yours that I lost." He looked down beside Toboe to the kitten and groaned, "Don't tell me you're taking in another stray!"

Toboe sighed, and picked up the agitated kitten, unzipping his jacket half way and settling it down in the makeshift pouch. This seemed to calm the young animal, and Toboe couldn't help but smile as the kitten made itself comfortable against his stomach.

The other boy rolled his eyes at this display in disgust, and reached to the back of his pants and pulled out a magazine. Toboe narrowed his eyes at this and said, "You stole another comic? Why'd you have to drag me along? I promised Granny that I wouldn't be caught stealing again."

"What that prune doesn't know won't hurt her," groused Gats, opening the magazine and shoving into Toboe's face. "And besides, this isn't a comic!"

Toboe drew back from the pictures that his nose was nearly touching, eyes widening when he found himself looking two naked blond women sprawled over each other. Gats laughed uproariously, snapping the porn magazine away. "You should see your face! What? Was that too much for your virgin eyes?"

Toboe looked away, knowing that he was blushing to his ears, humiliated. "Do I even want to know why you stole porn?"

"That's what I was saying," Gats became even more excited, grabbing Toboe's already bruised arm and leaning close, "Listen, I've been speaking to some guys, and they've put in a good word about us to the Fang! They said that to get in, all we needed to do steal something."

"And why porn?" asked Toboe, trying to pull away from his more aggressive friend.

"Think about it!" said Gats; "Nobody's supposed to be selling porn to minors. Its harder than snitching a normal comic."

Toboe gave up trying to escape the other's grasp, "And how would anybody know that you didn't take it from your dad's bathroom collection?"

Gats grinned even wider, "They were watching. They gave me a choice on what to steal, and pointed out the place. We're in, Toboe!" He shook him in exhilaration.

" 'We' what?" snapped Toboe, "I didn't steal anything, you did. I have nothing to do with this other than eventually getting arrested for mere association or conspiring with a criminal…whatever. Now let go, I'm getting drenched." He yanked at his arm.

Something dangerous flashed in Gats eyes, and Toboe found himself slammed into the brick wall, pinned by the shoulders by Gats larger hands and a knee shoved between his legs, pressing dangerously close to his groin. He stiffened, looking up fearfully at the other boy.

"Dammit Toboe!" hissed Gats, digging his fingers into his shoulders. "You're always like this! I just got us into the Fang! The Fang, Toboe! We can make the big bucks by just doing a few deliveries for them. I can get you another stupid umbrella; you can save up to put that prune in a retirement home so you wouldn't have to work in a shitty place. I can get that motorcycle, and we can leave this city and go to the country. You've always wanted to go to the country."

Toboe looked away, unable to meet the desperation in his friend's eyes. "Let go," he said, "I don't want anything to do with this."

Gats slammed him again into the wall again, knocking his hat off, and jarring the kitten in his jacket. It howled and scrambled out of its warm pouch, escaping away from them. Above there was a distant rumbling of thunder, and Gats tightened his grip, his nails piercing through the boy's jacket and breaking skin. Toboe started to thrash at this, snapping his hands forward and managing to push the larger boy back from the humiliating hold he had him in. "I said," Toboe could barely speak through his clenched teeth, "let go."

Gats pulled back a bit, but did not move away enough for Toboe to shift out compromising position they were in. "Look," he said, sounding as if it was hard to keep his temper, "I'm sorry about getting all rough, but I know you want this! You just piss the crap out of me when you try to be all goody and shit, cause you're not."

Toboe wrapped his arms around himself and looked away again. "The last thing I want, Gats, is to get hooked up with a gang. Granny is too old to take care of herself, and I can't do anything to help her if I get locked up in Juvie. I can't do that to her, Gats."

"You can't do much for her with the way you are right now!" argued Gats, "I mean, you're just fourteen, and it took you months trying to get that pizza job. And what about your pay, huh? Barely four dollars. Yeah, Toboe, four dollars an hour can do a lot for the prune." He leaned closer, and his voice softened. He reached up and gently fingered a stand of Toboe's hair. "And what about what we talked about…about us…"

"You said you'd wait!" interrupted Toboe, shying away from the touch.

Gats' hand clenched into a fist and his slammed it into the wall beside the boy's head, "And I am, but you keep changing the subject whenever I mention it to you! It's like I'm going to hurt you or something."

"You DO hurt me," snapped Toboe, "every single time I don't do something you want me to."

The other boy pulled back, stung by Toboe's comment. "Its not like I mean to," he said sincerely. "And its not like I hit you or anything, I'd never do that to you."

Toboe did know this. His friend's affection to him was sincere. Gats had taken on the job of protector to Toboe since the fifth grade, when some older kids due to his waif-like stature and almost yellowish eyes had maliciously bullied him. Gats had taken one look at him and grinning commented on the 'coolness' of his eyes. They had become inseparable, skipping school, shoplifting, and basically making hooligans of themselves. Even when Toboe had gotten caught stealing shoes, Gats had turned himself in, and both had suffered through thirty hours of community service together.

However, things had changed in the last year. Among them was Granny's condition that forced Toboe into finding a job. He could see her slowly deteriorating as the months dragged on, and he was helpless to stop it. Gats had been unhappy about the low pay he was receiving, and no matter how hard he looked had not been able to find any job that would hire Toboe. Most of the time they only saw each other at school, but Friday evenings and Saturdays were dedicated to getting money.

But then nearly a month ago Gats had confessed to Toboe that his feelings for him went beyond friendship, but Toboe was not ready for this revelation. He had nearly gone into hysterics when Gats pushed the subject, forcing the older boy to promise to wait or else loose Toboe completely. It was strain on both of them, for Gats' self control and Toboe's guilt and fear of the whole thing. It was then that Toboe noticed how Gats' touch had become more forceful, more violent. Whenever the older boy touched him Toboe found himself bruised and trying futilely to come up with excuses to pacify Granny. Never did he tell her the source of the marks, but she had commented once that the person responsible must be extremely angry about something.

It was true, Gats never hit him, but whenever he touched him he did it with such force. It seemed that if he did not hold on with all his might, then….

"Its like…" Gats was looking away, some of the shorter red dreadlocks falling over his downcast eyes, "its like you're running away. Like…you're going somewhere that I can't go. You're going to leave me."

"But I'm not going anywhere," protested Toboe. "I mean, where could I go…and why would I go if I'm fine with where I am now."

The older boy snapped his gaze up. "And are you 'fine'?" he asked sharply. "You live below the poverty line, Toboe. One day Granny is going to fall down and break a hip or something and all that money you've made won't even pay half the bill. Don't be selfish, especially after everything I've done to get us this far with the Fang."

Toboe stared at the other in disbelief, and then snapped out, shoving Gats so hard that the boy fell backwards. Standing up, Toboe shouted, "You're the one who's being selfish!" then turned away with full intentions to leave.

It was then Gats tackled him from behind, sending him skidding to the wet ground and cracking his cheek. Toboe shoved up and swung his arm back, but the other grabbed his arm and twisted it backwards harshly. Gats was on him then, keeping him in place with his heavier body and painful hold. Toboe attempted to wiggle but shuddered when he felt Gats' mouth on the back of his neck. All instincts told him to fight back, to get the other off him and as far away from his person as possible, but something held him in his place, prone under the other and submissive.

For a moment the only sound was the rain beating down on them.

"Fine," whispered Gats into his neck, "I am selfish. The Fang said they needed two kids to be their go-boys, so I offered the both of us. If you back out they'll look at me as unreliable, and I won't get in."

Toboe could feel the other boy's growing erection poking his back and felt his stomach twist in fear. "It's not my problem."

Gats slowly lifted himself away from the smaller boy's neck, and his voice was so forlorn when he spoke that Toboe nearly did not recognize it. "How did things end up like this?" Then he let go, standing up and stepping back. Toboe sat, massaging his arm, unwilling to look up at his friend and the bulge he knew that was there. He heard Gats shuffling through his pockets, the sound of a lighter, then the inhalation of a cigarette. "You're bleeding."

Bringing his hand up, Toboe winced when he touched his skinned cheek, his fingertips coming away red that was quickly washed away by the rain.

"Tell the prune that I pushed you too hard and you fell. That way you don't have to lie. You suck at it, y'know. Actually, forget it. I'll go with you and talk for myself. Haven't seen the prune for some time now anyway."

Toboe nodded.

There was a howling hiss, and then suddenly the white kitten was in front of him, held by the scruff of its neck by Gats. It let out a gurgled meow; unhappy with the hold it was in. "Here's your stray. You going to name her?"

Toboe gently took it from Gats, amused when the kitten went directly into his jacket. "Her?" he inquired curiously.

"She's a chick," Gats pointed out, and Toboe looked up at the boy leaning over him, eyes gentle, a lit cigarette dangling from his lips. It barely glowed, the fires dulled in the rain.

He smiled slightly, liking Gats like this, and replied, "Ame."

The other boy blinked green eyes, "Rain?"

Toboe stood, picking his sodden hat in the process and shoving it in one of his pockets. The two then made their way out of the dark alley, and back to the bustling streets. A few people paused on their way to gawk at Toboe's face and muddied clothes, but none said anything. This made him wish for his hat, but there was not way to he was going to put it back on. He'd have to endure with the stares till he got home and cleaned himself up.

Gats strong grip on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts. "Toboe! Check that out! A Harley Davidson!"

Looking to where the other boy was pointing, Toboe's eyes widened at the tall man sitting languidly atop of a black motorcycle waiting for the red light to turn green. He was in complete black leather, from his polished boots to the dark gloves that gripped the handlebars with ease. He could not see the man's face through the helmet, but Toboe could guess the face that was hidden behind the mask. A strong face, that was not afraid of anything.

The grip on his shoulder tightened as Gats exclaimed, "One day that will be us, Toboe! I'll take you far away from this shit hole. Just watch me!"

A strong face…that would never let anything hold him down.

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**

* * *

**A/N: Eek, that was unexpected. Gats was only supposed to be a minor character, but he sort of took over this chapter. While I was writing, I started feeling sorry for him, cause he's really deluded, and I have met a lot of people like that. :sighs: Ah well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please leave comments and questions…they make me feel good v.**

**Tri**


	2. The Fang

**Title: Fated Rain  
****Author: Tristripe1918 (Tri)  
****Rating: R  
****Pairing: Tsume/Toboe…maybe more with other characters  
****Spoilers: The end of Wolf's Rain  
****Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or the characters…try to sue me and I will never write again.**

**Warning: Even more disturbing behavior from minors. Please read at your discretion.  
**  
**A/N: Yay, okay I'm back with another part of Fated Rain…I'm so glad people like it so far. I'm sorry about the dark morbid-ness of the whole thing, but I don't have a mushy bone in my body, nor do I have a decent sense of humor. I'm not a believer of the whole 'love at first sight'…maybe lust, but not love, so that will probably answer the question if the two will be getting together very quickly. Nope. It's going to be kinda bumpy and twisted. Another warning, I do not believe in perfection, so when they do eventually get together, there won't be flowers and candy and other stuff that will give me diabetes. I guess I'm a skeptic, a non-believer of the whole 'happily ever after' theme…jeez I think I sound like Tsume! Now as I try to understand the source of my bitterness; READ and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**_TWO : The Fang  
_******

Granny's apartment was on the third floor of the most dilapidated apartment building in the area. The halls were dirty and sticky from years of unwashed filth. Lights went unchanged for months, leaving the corridors poorly lit, and casting an unseemly light throughout. Cockroaches had free reign of the building, breeding mass colonies in between the rickety floorboards and thin cracked walls. It was no surprise when the rare fat rat was found scampering in the corners. One could easily find fault in the landlord, who was the epitome of sloth and gluttony. The only times he emerged from his room was when it was time for rent, and he went about it with oozing arrogance and belligerence. He was obese and hairy, waddling around on two pudgy legs shirtless, as if his jutting hairy gut was a thing to be admired by all. When he knocked, the whole wall shook, and he would stand out the door scratching his stomach and farting.

It would be too easy to blame him, but Toboe had discovered that the tenants themselves were fine with the way things were. On the second floor lived a couple with five children. Even from above he and Granny would be awaked by the shouting and screaming that came from beneath. The wife, who was no younger than twenty-eight always sported bruises on her face, and her husband in turn looked as if a ferocious cat had mauled him. He had seen the landlord enter their apartment numerous times when the husband was away, the wife only wearing a sheer robe that exposed everything there was to imagine. In the apartment above them there was the convicted pedophile that had been released two years prior and had not wasted in reverting back to old habits. At first Toboe had been terrified that he'd become a target, but soon discovered that the man's tastes ran for a much younger age group. The couple from downstairs' five-year-old girl had been lured into the man's apartment too many times to count.

Gats had been thoroughly disgusted by the place the first time Toboe dared to bring him over, claiming that it made his 'skin crawl'. However, once inside Granny's apartment, it was another story altogether. It was as clean as the place could be, with a warm rug and a couch. The kitchen was predominantly free of any type of insect, though one would occasionally wander in and meet a quick death by means of a roach spray that was kept atop the small fridge. There was a small television in the living room, and a rocking chair Granny always sat on while knitting gracefully despite her knobby fingers that had developed a constant tremor. Somehow Granny found ways to keep the small haven warm whenever Toboe returned, with the smell of steaming food, and open arms; even the day he had come back with the police officer that had caught him with the shoes. They shared the single bedroom, Granny on the rickety bed, and Toboe on a mattress on the floor. Lately during the nights he discovered himself staring up to Granny's sleeping form, afraid that one day he'd close his eyes and when he opened them again she's be gone. He wasn't ready to lose her yet.

"Toboe dear, you're going to be late for school."

Toboe jumped in his seat, splattering the spoonful of milk and cereal that had been on its way to his mouth when Granny had spoken to him. Looking up, he grinned cheekily and said, "Don't worry, I run pretty fast."

Granny was small and stooped, her whole body extremely wrinkled, hence the reason Gats called her 'prune'. Had it not been for her kind eyes and gentle smile, one might think she were an evil witch out to devour unsuspecting children. "I know how fast you run," she said, easing her burdened body into the seat across from Toboe. It had become more and more difficult for her to move around. Standing up left her breathing heavily, as if she had run all three flights of stairs to get there. "You run like the devil is behind you when you want to get somewhere, or when you're being chased. But when it comes to doing what you need to you seem to lag behind."

Toboe shrugged, knowing there was no use to deny it. Taking another spoonful he shoved it into his mouth and crunched, aware that he was being stared at.

"I'm worried about you, Toboe," she said suddenly.

He drooped in his seat, loosing his appetite at the inevitable. "I already promised to stay out of trouble," he said sullenly

Granny reached over and held his hand. He noticed with slight alarm that it was cold, so much frailer than before. "I know you did, but for this past month you've been coming in hurt and…"

"Gats already told you what happened last time," Toboe interrupted. "We got into a fight and he pushed me down and I hurt myself. That's all."

"I am aware of that," she said.

"Then can we drop the subject?" he snapped, pulling his hand away like it burned. "Stop worrying about stupid stuff like that. I can handle it, okay?" He stood up, grabbing his unfinished bowl of cereal and shoving it into the refrigerator. He'd have to finish it when he got back after work.

He had reached the door, with his bag in his hand when he heard Granny say, "You've become so angry, lately, and I can't seem to do anything to calm you down."

"I'm fine," he whispered opening the door and stepping out.

"Be safe," she called after him, waving from where she sat. She looked small and alone, and it pained Toboe.

Forcing a smile, he said with false cheer, "Take care of Ame for me, alright?" and shut the door, making sure to lock it with his key. Granny always forgot to lock after him, and he was uncomfortable with her being along and unprotected.

Making his way down the stairs, he paused when he found the couple's little girl sitting dejectedly outside her apartments door. She looked tiny sitting by herself; her dark curly hair was let loose and draping over hunched shoulders, arms around her bare scrapped knees. From within he could hear an argument escalating, and knew in a few moments things would start crashing. He looked down at the girl and found her staring up unnervingly at him, her dark eyes seeming ancient for such a small face. Suddenly, she smiled, her dimples deep on smudged cheeks, and Toboe watched in growing horror as she shifted to her knees, spreading them wide and reaching under her skirt to her peeking Little Mermaid underwear, touching herself in a warped parody of pleasure.

Turning, Toboe fled out into the rain. He felt like retching. Even standing out in the open, the tall buildings seemed to suffocate him. An imaginary chain was firmly secured around his neck, tugging at him cruelly as he tried to escape and breath. Looking up, he blinked at the rain as it struck his face, failing to cleanse him as he hoped it would.

He wanted to see the sun.

This was how Gats found him moments later, a dejected figure who seemed about to melt into the watery sidewalk gutters.

"Hey Toboe," there was something off about his friend's tone of voice that caused him immediate alarm. "We need to talk."

"I'm going to be late for school," he said quickly, not wanting to know whatever it was Gats wanted to say to him, wishing he had just died in his sleep so he would not have to face what he sensed was coming.

Gats' facial featured stiffened, an obvious warning that the larger boy was close to popping. "You're going to skip today," he ordered through clenched teeth.

They stared at each other for a second, before Toboe's face clouded up angrily. Snapping his gaze away he stalked past the other saying tersely, "No."

But Gats followed him, "Toboe, damn it, don't walk away!"

It stung, Gats' tone, his orders, the way he no longer looked at him as an equal, but something to be controlled. Toboe was in no way willing to relinquish the little control he had to anyone, let alone Gats. In a warped way it reminded him of the picture book that Granny had read to him when he was little, "If You Give A Mouse A Cookie". If you give away one thing you had better be willing to give up much, much more.

Suddenly a very large jacket covered chest blocked his view, and extremely large hands fell over his shoulders. He cried out, nearly stumbling back but those hands held his balance, keeping him in place. Behind him, Toboe heard Gats curse, and looking up he understood why.

Every kid who lived in the area knew which member belonged to which gang. In many instances this crucial knowledge meant life or death, knowing which side would be forgiving. When getting caught in the middle of a gang skirmish, knowing someone on the inside was like a merciful ticket of life.

"We don't have all day. I've got the kid so quit sweating it," snapped the Fang member, addressing a pale looking Gats. He twisted his head to the side and spat out a yellowish wad of spit.

The blood in his veins had chilled considerably as he looked from his friend to the man. Shaking his head, he tried to pull away, stammering hurriedly, "No. I won't. I'm not going anywhere."

"It's going to be alright, Toboe," said Gats, attempting to sound soothing and failing, "The boss just wants to talk to you, that's all."

A dark car pulled up beside them, the windshield wipers swiping at the down pouring rain, the headlights dimmed in the gray air. A man came out from the driver's seat and opened the back door, making a hurried motion with a gloved hand. Toboe was forcefully shoved toward the vehicle, and when he looked about to bolt (which he had every intention to) the large man pulled his jacket aside and flashed him the gun tucked snuggly in his pants.

Even Gats was forced to suck in his breath.

This was beyond even Gats' antics. The most dangerous thing Toboe had seen his friend hold was a broken bottle while frightening some middle school kids out of their lunch money. But this was on another league of it's own. It had always been a source of danger to a kid on the streets who learned early on that when hearing gunfire they had to duck and move out of the way. Bullets never stared into the eyes of their victims. The shooters hands always seemed to stay clean.

Gats got into the car amiably, casting Toboe a pleading look. Toboe followed him in, slipping inside, his wet jeans making a squeaking noise as it rubbed against the tan leather interior of the car. The armed Fang came right after him, and Toboe pressed himself closer to Gats, not wanting to come in any type of contact with the person who held their lives in his hands. The driver shut the door and went around to the front, getting in and flicking the locks shut.

The four clicks echoed loudly in Toboe's frenzied head.

The car pulled away from the sidewalk, turning into the traffic, the windshield wipers swooshing to and fro in a consistent rhythm. Toboe found himself shifting even closer to Gats, one of his hands reaching up and clutching at his damp jacket. Gats noticed this, and gave him a shaky grin and whispered, "They just want to talk; that's all. Don't worry, I won't let them do anything."

As if Gats were capable of protecting him once they were in the middle of the Fang's den, Toboe thought heatedly, promising to himself that if he survived he'd give his friend a black eye.

"Hey," said the man suddenly from beside him, making both boys jump like cornered deer. "You never said your partner was a girl. The boss won't like that." Toboe saw the man looking him from head to toe, an unwholesome gleam in his eyes.

This seemed to render Gats speechless, and Toboe felt the heat rise to his cheeks in mortification at what was being alluded about the two of them. Jerking his hands back to himself he snapped, "I'm NOT a girl!"

The man raised a thick eyebrow, doubt written all over his face.

Toboe elbowed Gats when he heard the other boy snickering.

The Fang called their hideout the 'Den'. Its entrance looked like a normal bar, but if one went into the men's room, in the out-of-order corner stall, another door would be found. This one led down two stories into a large basement that had a bar, rooms, and even an electric fireplace. The lights were dim, with blue jazz playing lowly on the speakers above. Men lounged in couches, some sniffing crack on small dirty coffee tables, others smoking weed, and a few had their laps full of a writhing prostitute, and there were always men drinking themselves into oblivion at the bar.

The two boys were made to sit on a large red couch facing the fireplace, Toboe with his eyes fixed down on his clenched fists, silently forcing himself not to panic; Gats fidgeting and turning his head this way and that, green eyes wide with awe and anticipation. Their guard leaned against the side of the fireplace, his arms loosely crossed over his chest, a bored expression on his hard face. They were not approached by anybody; the occupants too busy getting high on various narcotics, which relieved Toboe immensely.

All through the trip in the car Toboe had slowly but surely built up a bitter resentment towards the oblivious Gats, blaming all his troubles on the rash boy. He felt like a rubber band that had been stretched so far that it was slowly tearing and with the slightest provocation would snap. Who he would snap at, Toboe could not trust his temper to know, but he prayed that he would be able to control himself till he was safe away from his present location. With luck Gats would be there as well so he could tear the other's throat out with his teeth.

That image almost made him smile, despite the situation he was in. Almost.

"This is it, Toboe," gushed Gats suddenly. "We are actually in the Fang's Den!"

Toboe glared heatedly at his friend and hissed, "Why the hell am I here, Gats!"

Toboe had less than a second to be aware of the sudden breeze of wind and the tall dark shadow that loomed over them, before a leather glad leg kicked out in between the small red space that was not occupied by them. Both boys yelped and sprang back, Gats actually tumbling off of the couch. Toboe on the other hand somehow managed to catch himself and remain seated as he gazed up at the figure of their assailant.

He was a tall man, an imposing air seemed to shift around him, demanding respect and fear from all who knew and associated with him. He was decked up completely in black leather, strong tanned hands nonchalantly in his pockets, one booted foot in between Gats and Toboe, the other keeping his unbreakable balance on the floor. However it was the man's face that held the boy's attention. Clean-shaven, the man had an angular face of a male model that could kick the ass of anyone who dared insult him. His hair was completely white without the hint of it being bleached, and pulled into a little tail on the back of his head. Then there were the eyes; Toboe's amber ones had been the source of great distress until he had met Gats, but they could not compare to the beautiful simmering gold orbs that pinned him down where he sat. But that beauty was jaded with cruel humor, dark bitterness, and a raging ambition that was willing to annihilate any who thwarted him.

The eyes of a predator.

It was only now that Toboe knew that he was terrified.

Abruptly the man leaned close, forcing the boy to lean back, those eerie eyes studying him grimly. A look of confused familiarity flashed on those strong features for a second, then amusement when the man spoke, his voice low and rough, a man who when he spoke, people listened and obeyed. "The reason you're here, kid," he said, grinning sinisterly, "is 'cause your idiot friend fucked up. The deal was there'd be two of you, but then this morning I'm told that there'd be only one. Now why is that?"

The man drew even nearer, his whole demeanor threatening violence. Toboe was aware of Gats standing up, his face tight in concern and anger. Working his mouth slightly, Toboe managed to stammer out, "I…I don't want to join."

The man drew back, and Toboe realized that he had been holding his breath. "I don't care what you want, kid. I was offered two runts, not one idiot. To get this far…you two were let in on a lot of my shit, and now you want out? How do I know you're not going to go squeal with that peepy voice of yours?"

For a moment, Toboe had no clue what the man was talking about, but then it all hit him. One of them was that this man was no ordinary lackey; this was the boss, the Fang's leader. The next thing he realized was that he was sitting in the Fang's hideout, and like the man had said, how did they know he wasn't going to go to the police and rat them out? He was a potential danger. A danger that would need to be silenced.

"You're the one who brought me to this place," Toboe argued softly, not taking his eyes off the man. No matter what, he had to stay calm. "I knew nothing at all until I came here."

"Your idiot friend knows plenty," said the man.

Toboe glanced at Gats, taking in his abnormal paleness. Swallowing hard, he replied, "That's cause his dream is to join the Fang."

"And you?"

He felt his own fingers digging into his knee. "I've got better things to do," he said frankly.

This made the man blink, not expecting such a response, but just as quickly it was replaced by infuriated anger. Toboe let out a frightened yell when the man's hand shot out, tangled fingers gripping the front of his jacket. With a frightening pull he was yanked completely off the couch and sent slamming into the fake fireplace.

"Hey! Don't hurt him!" he heard Gats cry out, followed by the sound of flesh connecting with flesh.

The hand in his jacket twisted and pushed upward, crushing at his neck; blocking any type of air he attempted to take in. Toboe's mind immediately panicked at this attack, his hands coming up to grapple with the iron hold that was suffocating him, his short legs trying to kick out and falling short of contact. He was slammed again into the fireplace, and he found himself blearily amazed how much more painful this was than the day before when Gats had gotten angry with him.

"Let me explain something that you don't seem to understand," growled the man. "You have only two choices in this, and I'm giving you three seconds to choose, so you better think quick and hard before you give me your answer. You can leave today and you, your idiot friend, and anyone remotely close to you will not live to see the next week. Or you can leave today and show up tomorrow with a fucking smile on your face and willing to do what comes with being part of the Fang."

And Toboe could see it, could see Granny hobbling with her cane while trying to cross the street only to be run over by an unknown driver who would never be caught. These men were capable of going through with their threats without fear of the authorities…the kind of men who had connections within the authorities. He was entrapped with no way to get out without risking the only person who cared for him without limitations. With these burdensome thoughts Toboe dropped his gaze and answered lowly, "Fine."

Abruptly the hold that was pinning him was gone, and he let himself slide slightly against the fireplace in defeat, unable to look up at the form that still was unwilling to let him escape just yet. "Your idiot friend claimed that you're pretty quick on your feet." The man snorted, "Hard to believe that such a scrawny runt like you can even run. Keeling over in a faint from exertion is more likely."

This jab stung in a different way than his words before. Everything of himself had been forcefully stripped away from him, and now his pride was being trampled on. He wouldn't stand for this; he was tired of the whole thing. The whole bar and the people within it seemed to drift away into the dark shadows, leaving only Toboe and the Fang boss facing each other, each one trying to beat the other down. The fear that had been there was gone in the moment, leaving him feeling slightly empowered before the much more imposing man. Snapping his head up proudly, he met the man's look and narrowed his eyes boldly. "I'm the fastest," he said without hesitation. "I haven't met anyone who can beat me yet."

The dangerous aura that surrounded the man seemed to dissipate, his posture relaxing, and his features softening so that it was not as harsh. Toboe watched in enraptured awe as the man raised a pale eyebrow, his lips twisting into a cynical smirk. "Oh," murmured the man softly, the deep sound seeming to vibrate from his massive leather bound chest. He smelled like leather. "You don't sound like a whipped puppy anymore. But are you just boasting, pup? Got any proof? Like track or some school shit?"

Toboe lifted his chin arrogantly and replied, "I've got better things to do than to join track."

The man barked an amused laugh, his look now appraising as he gazed down at Toboe. "Definitely," he chuckled, "I like you much better like this."

The guard who had brought them over moved away from where he stood over Gats, chuckling, "You better keep that attitude yup, girl; it's a rarity that Tsume ever says he likes anyone!"

Toboe was about to protest quite loudly when the man who had been called Tsume leaned down very close to his face, his gold eyes unfathomable. It was then Toboe felt the large hand groping at his crouch, a strong feeling of pleasure and horror running up his spine before he managed to shout out and jerked away from the invasive touch. He was aware of all the eyes staring at him, as well as Gats, whose pale face was contorted in rage. If looks could kill, Fang boss Tsume would have died right on the spot.

But Tsume seemed oblivious to the looks he was receiving, casting a condescending look to the guard. "The kid's a boy," he said. Gripping Toboe's shoulder, he forcefully turned him to completely face the accuser, "Feel him up if you don't believe me."

And Toboe could see that the man was going to follow through with it, could see the excitement and curiosity as he stepped forward. He heard Gats' enraged yell before he managed to wrench away from Tsume, twisting around and blindly swinging his arm at the tall Fang leader, his fist smashing against the bottom of his jaw.

There was a deadly silence, even the prostitutes somehow detached themselves and were looking warily. Toboe knew he was dead, could feel it like the obvious throb in his fist, and found himself helplessly frozen as the tall man massaged his jaw, his gold eyes gleaming. He heard Gats hissing numerous curses from, "Shit," to "We're gonna die" and could not make himself look at his friend.

Toboe flinched when Tsume grabbed him, expecting a blow that would probably end his miserable existence, but instead he was shoved into Gats who caught him. "Get out of my sight," he hissed from between his teeth, his clenched fists and stiffened shoulders speaking of severe consequences if he was not complied with. "Tomorrow, four o'clock. If you're not here you can already guess what's going to happen." He then pointed a finger at Toboe, and the boy felt Gats' hold tighten around him, imprisoning him completely, "And you…I'm going to be personally watching your every move."

He suddenly stalked over to them, and Gats shoved Toboe behind him, making a feeble human wall to stop the growling beast that had eyes only for Toboe. He stopped less than a foot from Gats, but easily looked over his wild red hair to pin the smaller boy with his eyes. The man grinned, and it could have been a trick of light, but for a moment he could have sworn he'd seen dangerously sharp fangs instead of flat teeth. Leaning close the man growled softly, "Wherever you go, you'd better be certain I'm going to be there, even when you go to take a piss in your own home. I'm going to be waiting for an excuse to tear your bony limbs apart."

When he stepped back, Gats grabbed Toboe's hand and fled, no one coming to bar their way as they made their way out into the gray rain that was the outside. There was light drizzle, tickling their faces and giving their jackets a sparkling dewy sheen.

Letting go of Toboe's hand, Gats turned to the smaller boy, his face concerned when he said, "Hey, that didn't go as planned, but it'll be okay. You're not going to do anything stupid, so nothing's gonna happen."

Toboe nodded his head, not looking at his friend.

Gats grinned, getting wound up, "We did it, Toboe! We're part of the Fang! Even though you popped that bastard, we're in!"

Again he nodded, not saying a thing.

"But that Tsume," muttered Gats, suddenly serious, his green eyes flashing possessively, "I know the guy's the leader and all, but you should stay as far away from him as possible. That pervert was getting excited when he touched you, I could see it. So just lay low and don't give him a reason to get to you, okay?"

Toboe turned his back on Gats, wrapping his arms around his chest, realizing that they were shaking. He wanted to go home.

"Hey…Toboe…"

"Leave me alone," whispered the boy.

"But…"

Toboe ran, ignoring his friends outraged calls for him to come back, but relieved that he was not followed.

The drizzle became another downpour, and people pulled out their umbrellas and lifted their hoods over their heads. Shops and people flew by him in a manic blur as he ran, ignoring warnings to 'watch it' and senselessly running into individuals he could not dodge in time with his speed.

He could feel them, those gold eyes at his back, watching him even as he ran faster.

Only when he had hurled himself into the his apartment building did he stop, breathing in painful gasps, eyes shut, and leaning dizzily against a dirty cracked wall. When he opened his eyes he felt the hairs on the back of his head rise in alertness at the sight the man from the fourth floor, his gaunt hand cradling the hand of the little girl from downstairs; there was a lollipop bobbing in her mouth. He stared at them, at the man's stained yellow undershirt, the unbuttoned trousers and the rhythmic way the little girl sucked on the candy.

The man smiled, his teeth blindingly white and perfect when he addressed the boy. "Ah, you're Toboe, aren't you?" He let the girl's hand go and the small appendage fell to her side lifelessly. The man stepped forward and Toboe flinched, shifting himself away from the wall and putting his guard up before the larger male. "Now, now, no need to be so defensive," simpered the man, "but then, you're a teenager, and it's in your nature to be so. You look ill," he observed, "I'm guessing you left school early? Poor thing. Isn't he a poor thing, Alisia?" This he gestured to the little girl who nodded her head, sucking.

"I know," the man exclaimed softly, "I'm sure your dear Grandmother is sleeping, so why don't you come upstairs with me, and Alisia and I can make you something to warm you up. I have some great games, and even a video camera. Alisia loves it when I bring out the camera. Don't you, sweetie?"

The little girl nodded.

"What do you say, Toboe?" asked the man, reaching a friendly hand towards the boy. "Come play with us?"

But Toboe lashed out, knocking the hand away, mentally shuddering at the curling revulsion he experienced at the little contact of flesh. Side stepping around the man, he ran past the girl to the stairs, shouting back with a quivering voice, "You're sick!"

It took him a few drawn out seconds to get his keys into the lock, his hands were shaking so bad. He kept on glancing to the stairwell, imaginary shadows of threatening figures seemed to be coming for him, reaching with their long arms and chain-like fingers. When finally the door opened, Toboe slammed it so hard that a part of the plaster from the ceiling fell and crumbled on the floor.

A flustered Granny came out of the kitchen, a damp dishtowel in her wrinkled hands. "Toboe…" she inquired in shock.

The boy threw his wet jacket off, and kicked off his clinging shoes so viciously that he fell, causing the old woman to gasp in worry. But Toboe ignored her, storming into the small bedroom, flinging himself onto his sleeping mattress face first.

He buried his face into his pillow, clutching it with clawed hands. They shook. He could not stop shaking…

…because the gold eyes were still there. They wouldn't go away….

He could feel them, Tsume's eyes, piecing through him like a stake. He could still smell his strong aftershave and leather, so powerful that it was clogging his senses. Even now he could still feel the hand that had touched him and made his body race with excitement.

"Toboe…"

There was a gentle hand on the back of his head, skeletal fingers running soothingly through his hair, down his neck and along his spine. Again, a stroke of tenderness, unfettered, nothing holding it back. It was the only hand that had never demanded anything of him, the only hand that truly loved him; and would love him no matter what.

"Toboe," whispered Granny quietly, "you're shaking so bad."

"I'm fine," his voice broke, and he trembled even more, those gold eyes mocking him.

"Toboe," repeated Granny, and his name sounded like a bell on her tongue, "you're shaking so bad. I don't know what to do."

And Toboe turned around, wrapping his arms around her legs, and pressing his face into her lap, curling up into a ball. And there, like that, with Granny holding him and stroking his back, Toboe wept.

"…I'm fine…"

**_TO BE CONTINUED….O.o_**

* * *

**Extra A/N: I would like to explain something that I realized after reading over my stuff (and realizing that my grammar sucks more than I imagined). Toboe's view of intimacy is not your average fourteen-year-old mentality. As it was shown in the previous chapter and this one as well, anything that has to do with sex or the supposed 'love' is twisted and violent. Gats' possessiveness and dominance over him, and the vile things he sees on a daily basis makes him hesitant to form any type of sexual relationship with anyone, even his best friend. Sex is something to be taken, predators and aggressors take it, and all the others have to lay still. In a way, it is survival of the fittest. This is way different than the Toboe that we know and love from the anime, but in that world he had been totally protected by Granny and had not been exposed to any harshness until she was dead. He is in no way harsh, and I am trying not to make him OOC, but he isn't as naïve and innocent as before.**

**Tri**


	3. Willing Sacrifice

**Title: Fated Rain  
Author: Tristripe (Tri)  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Tsume/Toboe… maybe more with other characters  
Spoilers: The end of Wolf's Rain  
Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or the characters… try to sue me and I will never write again. **

Warning: OC not listening to my plans, and the pedophile makes another more  
sinister appearance.

A/N: Here is the next part. I'm sorry that it took so long, but it was unavoidable. On the plus side I did write something that my nonfiction professor actually said is 'publishable', AND my advanced fiction professor wants me to start spitting chapters for the fantasy novel I've been working on… said just that the way its going it can be sent as a manuscript to some publishers… just need to make 'a lot of sacrifices' and start writing seriously… so I'm a dazed girl right now.

This chapter is dedicated to Wolf Toboe who stuck by me and listened to me  
vent.

PLUS :drum roll: I have a beta-reader named Memeal! People, bow down and worship the ground she walks on! I know I am!

I have a long note to one reviewer that is at the end, please everyone read my response, because I do want some reader input.

* * *

**THREE : Willing Sacrifice****  
**

On that first day, they met up after school and walked together in tense silence. Gats tried to smile and nudge Toboe into a conversation, but the smaller boy refused to acknowledge his friend whom he was determined to ignore till he had simmered down. Amazingly, the rain had stopped, but the clouds remained dark and foreboding, not a hint of sunlight. Despite this, people walked with less despondency as the previous days, umbrellas held folded and tucked under arms, hoods down, heads exposed, and spirits raised.

Upon entering the Den, they were met by Tsume, who gave them an unreadable look before smirking devilishly and leading them to the hideout's bathroom. However, before they reached the swinging door Toboe balked, raising his arm to his nostrils and held it there as a putrid stench reached sensitive nose.

He noticed the man looking at him oddly at this, but the look was gone as he swung the door open and showed them the real hell on earth.

Gats had told Toboe horror stories about his numerous experiences in gas station restrooms during his younger years when his family used to take road trips. However those stories were slim comparisons to what they were facing. The urinals, which were supposed to be white, were smeared to the point that one couldn't touch it without coming into contact with something unpleasant. The floor was smudged with feces, urine, blood, and vomit. The doors to the stalls were broken, with vulgar writing and drawing carved into the cheap wood, and what looked suspiciously like bullet holes in the walls.

There was shattered glass and chipped needles scattered about the place, yet surprisingly the single mirror hanging over one of the sinks remained intact if filthy.

Then there was the smell. Once, two years prior, while loitering in an alley, Gats had dared Toboe to open one of the manholes. At first it had been an exciting prospect, opening one of the doors to the cities sewers…who knew what mutated creature lurked in its depths. Unfortunately what thwarted any further dream of adventure was the rancid stench that had caused Toboe to feel faint. It was the same thing with the Den's imitation of a bathroom, just a little less. But still, it was as if someone had covered Toboe's face with it.

"And this is your first task as Fang members," announced Tsume, his foot keeping the door open and his arms crossed over his chest. From behind them men started yelling for him to shut the door, the reek was drifting all over the Den.

Gats was the first to shout out, "We are NOT janitors!"

Toboe echoed after him, "I am NOT going in there!"

The golden feral glare that was aimed at them silenced any further protest. After being given the proper provisions to take on this task, bandannas sprayed with cologne wrapped around their mouths and noses and long rubber gloves, they started the war of sanitation.

Once Toboe returned home, Granny literally screeched for him to take a bath. During dinner the old woman tried to question him, but he fell asleep with nose in his scallop potatoes.

And it went on for the next two days, with the boys going at it with everything that they had; their arms sore, eyes red from Clorox and Windex and any liquid that somehow got into their eyes as the scrubbed, wiped, and washed. In the end both of them had a new respect for janitors.

"Those shit heads better keep it clean," snarled Gats while Toboe was cleaning his hands.

Grinning impishly, the smaller boy turned and flicked water onto his friend's face. "What are you going to do if they ask us to do this again?" he asked, watching with exhausted amusement as Gats wiped his face dry with his shirtsleeve.

Brandishing a toilet brush, the taller boy said, "I'll tell them where they can shove this!"

"Oh," purred a seductively familiar voice, making Toboe shiver. "And just where might that be?" At the doorway, leaning casually, was Tsume, his eyes appraising as he took stock at what the two of them had accomplished in the last three days.

"Ts… Tsume…"stammered Gats nervously, the bravado from before gone.

The young man was wearing a plain black t-shirt and Toboe could see how muscular Tsume really was by the little peek of his chest at the neckline, the tanned bulge that swept out from the short sleeve, and the hint of toned abs from the small part of his stomach that was exposed from the lift of his shirt. Even in such simple clothing he still oozed sexual masculinity, his physique leaving Toboe to stare in awe at a body he believed he would never have.

Those gold eyes caught him staring and Toboe turned his head away, suddenly uncomfortable.

It was then that Tsume pulled a roll of money out of his pocket and waved for the two to approach. "Three hundred for the runt, and three hundred for the idiot. That good enough for you?" he asked, slipping the money free and handing it to them.

A month of working part-time at the pizza place barely gave him two hundred. Wide-eyed, Toboe nodded, Gats speechless and clutching the precious green to his chest lovingly.

Tsume smirked, looking extremely pleased with himself. "Tomorrow you two can start doing little errands. Nothing serious, just so that people will begin recognizing-"

"Wait…" interrupted Toboe hastily, raising his hand to stall the man. "Tomorrow is Friday… I work Friday nights and all of Saturday."

The man raised a pale eyebrow. "You're a runt," he said, "who in their right minds would give you a job? Besides, isn't that child labor or something?"

Toboe flushed angrily at the blow to his pride and snapped, "What about it? Doesn't change the fact that I do have a job, or the fact that you're little better. I'd take delivering pizzas to cleaning this cesspool anytime."

"So you'd rather leave?"

It was a dangerous question, Toboe could feel the bloodlust coming from the man before him, could feel the hairs on his arms rise in warning. It took all his willpower to relax his muscles and keep his hands unclenched; they were itching to rise to his defense, to strike if the need arose. Slowly he lifted his face hoping the man would see that he was not going to fight and said calmly, "I don't really have much of a choice."

This seemed to put the man at ease and he said grumpily, "Quit playing pizza boy. There's no need for it. I can give you more than you'll ever dream."

Gats seemed to stiffen at this, agitated for some reason that Toboe could not comprehend. "Hey…" said the taller boy, "what's two days? I'll come and do whatever you want, just let him keep the job."

"An Idiot by himself is just an idiot, but once you mix him in with a Runt than things get done," said Tsume not looking at the boy, his eyes trained on Toboe alone. "You're useless alone. And besides, I never agreed on any part time pizza shit."

"I need the extra money," said Toboe softly.

This made the man laugh, a harsh mirthless bark. "For what? That pile of bones in that shit hole you call an apartment?" A predator's sneer spread across the handsome features at Toboe's stricken look. "Yeah, I know all about the it. Old woman picked you off the streets when you were little and adopted you. Now she's dying and you think money is going to save her?" Another laugh. "It's the same sob story of every other throwaway on the streets. What are you going to do? Work yourself to the bone until she dies? There'll be nothing left of you in the end. You'll just be alone and broken, and there goes your life."

Toboe glared, unable to answer and unwilling to even try justifying himself.

Tsume snorted and leaned away, his voice cold, "Fine, do what you like, I'll give you those two days. But let me say this," he paused. "Sacrifice is like revenge. After it's all over everything seems very dull, there's no meaning to life, no grand purpose."

"I have my dreams," replied the boy stiffly, meeting the golden eyes with his amber ones.

The man's face relaxed into a shocked, baffled look, making him look younger. He grinned and shook his head, reaching out and flicking Toboe's forehead before the boy had a chance to dodge it. At Gats' indignant squawk  
and Toboe's perplexed stare, he said, "You're eyes are so damn stubborn. Dreams, huh? Everyone has them, I guess." Tsume stepped back from them and waved his hand tiredly, "You exhaust me, Runt. Get out of here, and when you come back, tell me if the old woman is dead yet."

Toboe opened his mouth to retort, but Gats grabbed the side of his shirt and yanked him around the man, propelling him to the exit while waving his hand.

It was dark when they emerged from the Den, the night sky a murky black, and Toboe could hear rumbling of a distant thunder slowly approaching. He lifted his head slightly and sniffed the moisture in the air before sighing, "It's going to start raining again."

Gats looked at him, his hands jammed into his jacket pockets, his red dreadlocks shifting slightly in the wind. "He looks at you like you're a piece of meat, y'know," he said suddenly.

Toboe glanced at him, "Who?"

The other boy rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Tsume, who else! He was trying to pick you up."

For a moment Toboe could not understand what his friend was talking about, but when it hit him he blushed furiously and yelled, "Where did you get that idea!"

"Need I make a list?" was the sarcastic reply. "First he groped you, and enjoyed it-"

"YOU think he enjoyed it."

"He was spying on you and said so himself. Wants to know all your dirty secrets so that he can blackmail you into romping with him-"

"That's the reason YOU came up with."

"And that cheesy line 'I can give you more that you'll ever dream'!" He said this in a mock deep voice, then spat in disgust, "What a load of shit!"

For a moment all Toboe could do was stare at the fuming Gats before he suddenly got the urge to laugh… and he did.

"What the hell is so funny!"

"You," snickered Toboe, "you sound like a jealous boyfriend. You're so protective it's hilarious."

In the next instant Gats was plastered on his face, long pale hands gripping his hair, lips crushing his. And just as suddenly, it was over, Gats' back disappearing into the night leaving Toboe gaping alone on the sidewalk.

Panic gripped him and he quickly looked around, finding to his utmost relief that no one had witnessed what had taken place. Then came irritation; the least Gats could have done was stay to tell him what that was about, even a warning would have been appreciated. Toboe knew Gats was attracted to him and wanted to further their relationship to beyond friendship, but running away after a kiss, if that could even be considered a kiss, was accomplishing nothing but confusing Toboe even more.

Truly, Gats needed to be punched real hard, thought Toboe to himself, wondering how much boxing lessons cost. After all, if he were to beat his friend it had to be with a perfect swing to the jaw, something to shake some sense into the mushy brain under that red hair. A perfect strike, like what he done to Tsume…

Toboe shook his head, not wanting to think about the man. If anyone baffled him more than Gats, it was Tsume. He did not believe Gats' suspicions; the man was merely a control freak who found joy in pulling Toboe's stings. Why Tsume was so adamant about having him in the Fang was beyond comprehension. Wasn't he a liability by the mere fact that he was a reluctant member? It made little sense, but Toboe had learned that in reality very little made any sense.

A calm drizzle began to fall just as Toboe turned the corner to reach his apartment building. His feet went still in their place on the sidewalk at the sight of the flashing red and blue lights coming from the two police cars parked right at the front entrance of the building. There were two black cars as well, with three men and a woman in suits and jackets standing in grim attention.

The sudden image of Granny collapsed in the stairway spurred the boy's feet into a frenzied movement, dashing across the street and past the large vehicles and adults. Sprinting up the front steps he was forced to move out of the way as a large man stalked hurriedly out, in his arms struggling and screaming was the youngest son of the couple from the second floor.

"You can't do this! You can't take my babies away!" came a hysterical broken voice from above as another man came down the stairs, both his arms filled with shrieking boys as they clawed and punched in an attempt for freedom.

Next were two men who were literally dragging the oldest, a nine-year-old boy with hard dark eyes, down in between them. He did not utter a single sound, merely struggling valiantly against the inevitable. Vicious obsidian met Toboe's, and he could feel the uncontained rage and violence that would slowly grow and fester in the small boy's soul. This child would not allow himself to be a victim; he would be the one victimizing others if something was not done to calm him.

Finally, an anguished faced woman came down, in her arms was a limp Alisia. As she passed Toboe he could see that the little girl's face was as blank as ever, her thumb bobbing in her mouth very much like the way she had sucked on the lollipop just days before.

When it looked like no one else would be coming down anytime soon, the boy started up, trying not to look when he passed the couple's open door. However he could not help but glance their way, but immediately turned his head away when he saw that they were both being handcuffed and read their rights. He wondered numbly where the landlord was and what would he think now that the object of his desires was not going to be there when he came knocking the next afternoon.

"Toboe! Thank god you're home!"

Toboe's head jerked up at the sound of Granny's frantic voice and felt his blood turn to ice when he found the old woman standing at the top of the stairs, barefoot and in her nightdress, the man from the fourth floor sitting right behind her. As he slowly approached the two, he made sure to take in the scene carefully. The man was sitting on the third to last step that would lead upwards to his room, his long thin legs spread out wide, his elbows leaning on his knees, his spider-like fingers interlaced before his mouth. His eyes were shadowed, with his lids low, and Toboe knew the man was looking past his grandmother and straight at him, taking in his reaction and storing it in his dark soul for future references.

Granny reached and took his hand in her cold frail ones. "You won't believe it, Toboe," she said, her gray eyes wide, "Child Services came and took the children away! The police said that they were being abused by their parents!" She shook her head, looking dazed. "I knew the Lindins were having problems but I just can't believe that they would take it out on the children!"

"Who…" Toboe had to swallow hard, "Who called Child Services on them?"

At his question the man on the stairs stood, and Toboe felt dwarfed, the man easily reaching seven feet. "I did," he said, standing right behind Granny, his thin hand coming to rest on her fragile shoulder. "I couldn't stay quiet at the thought of those poor kids in that home. You have no idea what disgusting things that father was doing to that little girl and her brothers, especially the oldest boy. It made me sick."

"Please, Jonathan," said Granny, "let's not discuss this now!"

Toboe knew that just downstairs there were people who could take this man away. Knew that they were just a flight of stairs away; that he could tell them that they should arrest this man and put him beside the neglectful parents. He could scream and have them run up and make things right… if a little. But the predator before him was as cunning and deceptive as a spider that weaves a trap to ensnare its prey. Just by looking at the hand on his grandmother's shoulder, the way she referred to this danger by his first name, Toboe knew that the trap had been laid out, as well as a dire threat.

If he dared to speak out against him, the man would make sure that he would lose the only thing that was precious to him.

Once again Toboe swallowed, forcing a strained smile as he looked at his grandmother. "Why don't we go inside now? You're not even wearing your slippers, Granny."

She blinked at him in incomprehension then looked down and gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. "Oh dear, how embarrassing!" she said and ducked back into the warmth of their home with a quick apology to the looming man.

Slowly, Toboe sidestepped around the tall figure and was about to shut the door and seal the evil out when the man spoke: "I had to do it, you know. Especially for Alisia… she deserved better."

"Leave us alone!" hissed the young boy quietly.

"You come home so late every night," sighed the man, sounding disappointed. "I sometimes can't help but wonder what kind of tricks you will do to get what you want?"

Feeling the money in his pocket burn, Toboe slammed the door and bolted the latch.

Sighing and trying to relax his frazzled nerves, the boy turned around and was shocked to find Granny looking forlornly at him. Toeing his sneakers off and hanging his jacket, he walked up to her curiously. "You look like you broke something and are trying to hide it," he said lightly.

Something furry brushed against his foot and looking down he smiled at the little white kitten. Smiling down at Ame, he reached down and picked her up, letting her chew on his finger for a moment before placing her on the kitchen table. The kitten had easily adapted to domestic life, finding pleasure in frolicking amidst the couch pillows and sneaking in dark places to pounce on Toboe and Granny when they least expected it. She was a natural predator, and Granny had began worrying that soon Ame would be bringing home her kills to share with them. For some reason Toboe thought he'd be honored if Ame deemed them worthy to share her meal, but knew better than to tell his grandmother that.

The old woman sighed and slowly eased herself into a chair, leaning slightly against the table in exhaustion. "I fell asleep and forgot to heat you some dinner."

When Ame looking about to pounce on Granny, Toboe caught her and placed her on the floor. Once the kitten had scurried away he grinned at his grandmother, "That's nothing, I can just make myself a sandwich. Besides, you need to rest more."

"True, true," she agreed, "but I love to pamper you. You're growing up so fast. Almost a man."

"And what can this Almost-a-Man do to make sure you relax for the rest of the night?" He asked cheekily.

She laughed at this, her hand on her chest, and her cheeks flushed in mirth. Toboe swelled up in pride at his accomplishment. He had gotten in so much trouble with his escapades with Gats, and for a long time Granny had little reason to smile at him. It shamed him that he was the cause of most of her suffering, even more so because despite this she never treated him harshly for it. Now she was deteriorating before his eyes, and he swore to himself that he would never be the cause for any more trouble.

Gats did not understand his feelings but tried to respect her for fear Toboe would reject him, and Tsume thought her as worthless and only a burden.

If only they knew how beautiful Granny's smile was, and how her laugh could  
ease all his worries. When she could speak she said, "Nothing. I was about to wash my hair when that commotion downstairs caught my attention."

An idea hit him suddenly and Toboe moved into action. Grabbing a vacant chair he hauled it over to the kitchen sink, aware of Granny looking at him questioningly. Placing it so that the backrest was facing the front of the sink, he dashed over to the bathroom and grabbed her shampoo and some towels and brought them out. Once they were set on the kitchen counter he returned to the old woman and in a gallant gesture extended his elbow to her. Giggling girlishly, she took his offer; he escorted her to the kitchen where he sat her down comfortably with a towel cradling her neck.

And with that Toboe washed his grandmother's hair. Somehow Ame managed to clamber onto the sink and while chasing a bubble fell into the soapy water with a dismayed shriek. When all was done the boy gently towel dried Granny's hair while she in turn dried up the very miserable kitten.

Later that night, while watched Granny sleep from his position on his mattress, he could not help but remember Tsume's mocking words:

_"Sacrifice is like revenge. After it's all over everything seems very dull, here's no meaning to life, no grand purpose."  
_  
Clenching his teeth he hissed into the darkness, "What does he know about anything?"

But when he closed his eyes, the gold eyes were staring at him.

**_TO BE CONTINUED…._**

* * *

**A/N: Now I would like to address a particular reviewer who definitely caught my attention. Everyone else, feel free to read this message as well (and also the original review on the review page…trust me you can't miss it). I LOVE input and advice, and there are someissues about this fic that I am open to  
hear other's ideas on. So here goes….**

**Morganna Mode Gone:** You have no idea how my jaw dropped when I saw the length of your review. Times New Roman, font 12, and single-spaced and it is 2 pages long…wowza! I swear I read it four times straight and was smiling like an idiot. I don't even get critiques like this in the university! Amazing!

Kiba and Hige WILL be making an appearance in this fic. All the wolves, and Blue are going to have some sort of role to play. However, right now they are just minor, because the focus is Tsume and Toboe. It is extremely difficult to balance all these character without making an epic out of it. I would like to write one…but my lifestyle and responsibilities won't allow it at the moment.

Now here is an issue that I am stumped in. I know there are a fair share of Kiba/Hige fans out there. At this moment I am for pairing Hige with Blue in this story. Before you scream and shout in horror, I would like to argue that Blue is a KICKASS female character, one of the few females in anime that I respect (next to Lina Inverse Slayers, Chidori Full Metal Panic, and Kino Kino's Journey). While watching the anime I felt that the two characters needed each other to be whole and happy. Even if there was no  
Paradise, as long as they were together it was fine. So far I have been unable to see Kiba and Hige in any relationship, I see them as close friends and companions, but seeing an intimate relationship is beyond me. Are there a lot of people who will be crushed and want to argue for the pairing, or shall I continue with my original plans? I'm open for ideas and suggestions.

Morganna, I understand what you said about being careful of how the pedophile issue can be a problem that can get me kicked out. In my personal opinion it did not go beyond the R rating, but I do agree that it could have been too… strong, particularly with little Alisia. I have seen for myself what a sexually abused child her age acts like, and I was sort of lashing out with that scene. I wanted it to set the exact mood I was painting, cause I'm not taking any of these issues lightly. Thank you soooo much for pointing that out. I would like to also apologize if I weirded out any readers.

I have no plans on killing off all of the wolves like in the anime… everyone sigh in relief. I was depressed for a week after the anime ended the way it did and then worked myself into a rage coming up with this story. I don't want to put anyone else through that trauma.

The Granny issue will spoil too much. Lets just say that she has the power to either break the relationship or seal it.

Blabbing is nice, just talking about what you think is going to happen, what you want and don't want is very informative to a writer. Feel free to blab all you want.

Gats and Gehl… whoohoo, you will laugh at this, at first I had planned for Tsume to have had some type of disastrous relationship (nonsexual) with a boy named Gehl… but then it felt too cliché and on top of that I could not remember his NAME. Toboe already had Gats, who was supposed to be so insignificant that he was going to disappear by the end of the first part.

Nope… that didn't happen. I was not even going to put a description on what he looked like, but Gats just started controlling my fingers and BAM he suddenly is a VIP. How in the world he ended up looking like Gehl… ask him cause I have no clue. Maybe the ghost of Gehl got pissed that I wrote him out so he created an alter ego. Heck, maybe he IS a reincarnation of Gehl. This is all open to interpretation cause I am just as lost. Bon appetite.

Oh and please note… Gats is NOT obeying me at all. All my plans for him are mutating. I know… I know…I created him and he's my character… but lord, he ain't listening. Don't worry though, I'll let him have his time, but it won't affect the story… just the way the characters have to deal. Sheesh.

Gats is not an evil character. He's a (horny) temperamental, impatient, thinks he's smarter than the world, fourteen year old boy. Never think that he does not care about Toboe, he really does, but he is an idiot and makes BIG mistakes like every other idiot fourteen year old. Okay… I think I have insulted all by young readers…

From what I understand, Statutory Rape is when an adult 18+ has sexual intercourse with a minor, which I believe is 17 and below… I think. If a person is found guilty of this they have to serve time. This law is supposed to protect minors from pedophiles. Even if the sex is 100 consensual, it is still a serious offense. It is for this reason I (even now) have this little voice hissing at me about it, because there is a nice big gap in their ages (I am not sure how old I'm going to make Tsume, but he will at least be 18... he looks it… or does anyone know his actual age?). It means a lot at where they are right now… but once Toboe reaches adulthood it is insignificant. Ugh, I tend to want to forget this fact when I am writing or reading -.-.

OMG, Morganna, you are soooooo funny with that comment about the apartment building! The world would be a better place without it and the people who live in it. LOL.

Thank You!


	4. Strength and Weakness

**Title: Fated Rain  
****Author: Tristripe (Tri)  
****Rating: R  
****Pairing: Tsume/Toboe…Hige/Blue  
****Spoilers: The end of Wolf's Rain  
****Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or the characters…try to sue me and I will never write again.  
**

**Warnings: Our friendly neighborhood pedophile getting WAAAY too close for comfort.**

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter up. Hope everyone enjoys it. :drum roll: there is a lot of wolfiness going on. And please be aware that this chapter wouldn't have happened if not for Wolf Toboe helping with my indecision and Memeal for beta-ing!**

**BTW I responded to some reviews at the end of the chapter…**

* * *

_**FOUR : Strength and Weakness **_

In the seventies, the Pizza Taverna had been a diner, serving soggy eggs, burned bacon, salty hash browns, and diluted coffee. By the time the eighties rolled in, it had changed from a Big Boy to a Pizza Hut, then to a Roy Rogers, staying that way for the majority of the nineties until it lost its favor in the public eye. In the scorching summer of '97, Eduardo Fernandez, an illegal immigrant from Spain, Italy, Portugal, Cuba and Mexico (he could never get the story straight and no one bothered to point out the inconsistencies of his tales…some even believing that his accent was fake) managed to buy off the restaurant space and opened up his own food business. At first, he claimed, business had been so bad that he was forced to borrow money from some of the local gangs, other times he claimed to have gotten some good favors from the city's mayor who, off and on, dropped by during closing time to have some pizza with his 'good ol' friend Eduardo'. However he did it, by the end of his first year nearly everyone in the city had either eaten there, knew someone who had eaten there, or were eventually planning on eating there. Though popular no one could say it was the best pizza they had ever had, there were complaints of the food being too cheesy, too greasy, too saucy, and some even complained of an occasional curled black hair mixed in with the mushrooms. Still people sought out Fernandez's Pizza Taverna and the majority left pleased with satisfied stomachs, and Fernandez closed pleased with a satisfied cash register.

Perhaps it had been Fernandez's charisma that had caught Gats' attention while helping Toboe look for a job that was willing to hire an inexperienced fourteen-year-old boy. Perhaps it had been his smile behind the bushy black mustache that he had grown after his second year of business, the flash of white uneven teeth, or the way his large hands slung dough into the air as he shouted out orders for his staff while still managing to keep up a light bantering tone with the customers. He had needed someone willing to do some insignificant deliveries, the mopping of the floor, the clearing of the tables, and help with the dishes at the end of the day. These jobs were menial, paid even less than the waiters whom along with their pay got to keep their tips which often were quite generous since Fernandez always hired those who managed to keep their calm in the face of a disgruntled and hungry guest. At first the man had been hesitant, not wanting to get into trouble by taking on a minor, but after Gats' sweet-talk he agreed to let Toboe have a trial week. By the end of the first day Toboe had been hired, and though at times it was draining he never gave Fernandez any reason to regret his decision.

At least that was what he thought.

"I'm fired?"

The feeling was very similar to, when in the sixth grade; he received an F on an exam he had studied hard for. The letter had been large and bold, a mark of shame that he had wished to hide and later tear into shreds. Out of all the letters in the grading scale, the F was the only one that matched its true meaning: failed, failure, flunked, faulty, fool. It stared at him, mocking his effort; rendering all the hours he had spent studying into time wasted. Humiliated, he had shoved the paper into his bag, dreading going back to Granny to get it signed. Coincidentally he bumped into Gats and bore his soul to his friend, near tears, waving the crumbled test in a clenched fist.

Cigarette dangling from his lips, Gats had asked, "What's the big deal? Its just one F." Though only eleven at the time, the boy had already been a regular smoker for three years having started at the tender age of eight. He was an expert in concealing the evidence of his crime. At the back of the school there were large shrubs, and there he smoked and buried everything away from sight.

"But it's not fair!" Toboe yelled. "I worked hard, I studied, I did everything there was to do. I should have passed…I should have at least passed…" His voice choked and he harshly swiped his arm across his eyes.

"But you didn't," was the dry response. "Try again next time."

"And what if I fail again? And again, and again?"

Gats snorted and spat the white stick to the ground, stubbing it out with his unlaced sneaker. "It's a load of bull, y'know, what they tell us all the freaking time. 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.' If everyone could do everything than everyone would be geniuses and presidents and shit like that. Some people gotta fail so others can succeed. Like in a game, someone has to win, and someone has to lose."

Toboe slid to the floor against the school's brick wall, the shirt he was wearing bunching up at his shoulders, "They sure don't make it easier on the loser. Granny's gonna be disappointed. I don't want her to see it. It going to hurt."

"Who? You or her?"

"I don't know," was his disinherited reply.

The taller boy leaned down and swiftly snatched the crumbled paper away from him. Toboe paid no attention, drowning in his self-pity and disgrace. Gats reached into one of his large pants pockets and pulled out a pen, spreading the paper flat against the brick wall and skillfully scribbled something at the top of the page next to the F. Then kneeling back down in front of the other boy he smirked and showed off his work.

"Granny's signature…" Toboe gaped, unsure whether to be awed or aghast at what his friend had just done.

"This way no one gets hurt…for now at least. Secrets have a way of coming out." Gats ran his hand over Toboe's head, finger's lacing through his smooth auburn hair. Even back then Gats always touched him, and Toboe had not minded, feeling comforted by the gestures no matter how odd they seemed, happening between two young boys. It was just the way their friendship played out.

But standing before his boss at the Pizza Taverna, there was no Gats to help cover up the current F he was faced with.

"I…I don't understand," he stammered, an envelope with his last paycheck and a yellow slip shaking slightly in his hand. He wanted to drop it, to step on it, to throw it in his boss' face. "Did I do something –"

"No Toboe," cut in Fernandez. "You have been an model member of this restaurant, but there has been talk around here lately…some people are not happy that I'm using a kid to help clean up this place. I shouldn't have hired you in the first place, but I knew that you were strapped for cash, what with your grandmother and everything..."

Toboe's mouth flapped uselessly for a moment, so dumbstruck he had difficulty finding his voice. "P…people? What people? And…and I still need the money…I…"

The man patted his shoulder brusquely and then turned him around to face the door. "I'm sure you'll find a way. Actually, I'm positive that you already have a second job."

The boy felt his blood turn to ice at that last comment and stepped out of the Pizza Taverna in a daze, ignoring hungry patrons who dodged around him to get inside. One particular customer barreled into Toboe in his haste to get in, bouncing on one foot comically in semblance of regaining his balance before giving the boy a sheepish grin. "Geez, sorry kid. Didn't mean to knock right into you and all…I'm just starving, man!"

"Yeah," muttered Toboe dispassionately, "whatever." Brushing at his clothes he glared up at the young man and was faced with a wide mischievous face that was bit on the chubby side, light brown curly hair that was brushed wildly up off his face.

The young man made a face before reaching forward and squeezing Toboe's nose, hard.

With and indignant squawk the boy knocked the offending hand away. "What the hell is your problem!"

"Your face is bad for business, kid. Beat it." Said the young man, pushing him aside and walking in, leaving Toboe holding his nose in bewilderment at the encounter.

"Freak," he hissed to himself.

Taking a step away from the Taverna, Toboe paused, contemplating and weighing his options. He wanted to make a scene, to throw a stone through the glass windows, to piss at the door. If Gats were here then he would have a partner in crime, and they would then have returned in the night with spray cans to redecorate the outside of the restaurant with lurid obscenities and racial slurs.

Toboe found himself grinning at his imaginary revenge, shoving his check and yellow slip into his back pocket and starting his trek home. Violent thoughts purged, he carefully replayed the conversation he had with his boss, scrutinizing its meaning and trying desperately to remember a time he had given a customer a reason to be wary of his services. Thinking back he could only recall praises from the people he served, their feeling proud that some youth still retained a sense of responsibility that seemed lacking in Toboe's wayward generation. Who would complain about his young age to the point that he was fired?

There had been off and on showers for the last two weeks, the sky never seen without a gray cloud hovering languidly above, promising more rain to come. Still the streets and sidewalks looked flooded, cars splattering people as they drove by, children jumping into puddles and splashing themselves and passersby, the smell of mold and decay dominating the alleyways. Green fungi was already spotted spreading along most of the shadowed buildings, including Toboe's apartment building which reeked of a damp wet sponge as well as the other unpleasantness that came along with it. Toboe grimaced as the smell engulfed him upon entering the building, knowing that the smell would cling to his skin and his clothes.

Trudging up the stairs, he ignored the hum of the television blaring in the landlord's apartment, passing by the yellow taped door of the now empty second floor room and finally to Granny's place. His hand faltered inches from the rusted doorknob at the sickeningly familiar sound of a male voice drowning the soft music of Granny's laughter. Stomach twisting in both revulsion and terror he stumbled until his back hit the opposite wall, heedless of the grime he had always avoided in coming into contact with. He stayed there, barely breathing, his fingers digging into the wall, tracking cheap plaster and dark dirt into his nails. For a moment he feared that he'd kick the door down, wanting to leap at the predator inside and sink his teeth into his throat, dig his filthy nails into those calculating eyes and relish in the man's panicked screams.

Within, Granny laughed again leaving Toboe weak from nausea. It was a trap, a well thought out plan to snare him. The man called Jonathan had already hinted that he knew of his involvement with the gang…or at least suspected such. If so then he knew that Toboe's hands were tied. If he did go to the police they might find out about the Fang, Gats, and Tsume, and that would put Granny into even more danger.

Guilt and disgust tearing at him, he forced his legs to move away, taking a couple of steps down the way he came. His only strategy was to avoid the man as much as possible, that way he did nothing that would not instigate the wrath of the man nor the Fang, keeping Granny safe for the moment.

Suddenly the sound of the squeaky door opened, and whirling around he stared frozen in place as he watched the tall looming man emerge from the apartment, dark eyes immediately noticing him below, a slow smirk spreading across pale elongated features. The door shut and the bolt inside clicked loudly in the empty stairway.

"You're home early," said the man softly, his white teeth flashing even in the dark of the unlit staircase. Toboe could see them clearly; Jonathan took care of his teeth.

"What were you doing with Granny?" demanded Toboe trying to fight his flight instinct; it seemed so cowardly now that he was facing the man.

The man shrugged his shoulders, his bones stretching the pallid skin, "Just changing a light in bathroom. She was going to wait for you to come back to do it, but I couldn't let the poor thing try to go in there in the dark. Who knows what might have happened if there was towel on the floor and she tripped over it. Nobody would be there to help her since you come home from work so late in the weekends, and even in the weekdays you are never home before dark. Quite a busy creature, aren't you, Toboe?"

Toboe shuddered at the way the man used his name, feeling violated and dirty. Grinding his teeth he hissed, "Stay away from her, she doesn't need your help!" He clenched his hands, feeling the nails biting into the soft flesh of his palms.

Thin eyebrows rose over the man's hooded eyes as if shocked, and then he asked, "You are angry with me. Why? Have I done anything wrong?" He took a step forward, his toe touching the step below him and bringing him even closer, his long spidery fingers rising to beckon the boy closer..

Hairs on his neck and arms standing on end in warning, Toboe lurched back clumsily nearly tripping on the step. Slamming his hand against the smeared wall to regain his momentary balance, he shouted, "_You're _what's wrong!" Then with panic rising up in his throat he whirled around and fled, sending himself plunging downwards in a speed that sent the large shirt he wore flapping, his hair flying from his face as in seconds he sped out of the apartment building.

Toboe had always known that he was fast, even back in his preschool days he been more agile and dexterous that his classmates, his balance far surpassing his envious peers despite the occasional clumsiness that came with youth. He was never a real fighter, choosing to use his swiftness to run away from the bullies who plagued him rather than facing the conflicts with his fists. After meeting Gats, his friend gleefully cracked skulls for him, and through their deviant behavior did he discover that there was no one who could match him in speed, child or adult. He prided in this innate ability, thankful that it got him far away from the fixes he ended up in with his red-haired friend. So there wasn't a shred of doubt that, if Jonathan chose to give chase, he would easily escape.

Until he turned into a side alley two buildings away from the apartment only to stumble back as a long arm shoot out from behind him followed by a yank at one of his back jeans pockets.

One foot got caught on the other and with a shocked yelp he sprawled to the side, eyes already locked onto the man who stood causally looking over the yellow letter and enveloped check he now held in his hand. For a moment all the boy could do was gape in disbelief, mind racing at the impossibility of the man catching him, then there was fear, horror, and rage at the proximity of the man to him and panic at the realization of how isolated the two of them were. Every time he had come in contact with him in the apartment building, all he ever had to do was scream and someone might hear him and respond, whether it were Granny or the disgruntled landlord.

But not in the cool shade of alley, which lent an almost monstrous quality to the man now that he stood outside rather than lurking inside. It made it more real, more sickening with the knowledge that even outside Toboe was not safe from the unwanted advances.

As Toboe scrambled to his feet he heard the man mutter, "I knew it," a strange, satisfied look on his drawn face as he glanced over at the unnerved boy. "I knew it," he repeated, his voice louder, a lecherous smile warping his features. "You are exceptionally fast."

Toboe stared at his check and letter, wondering if he could snatch them back and still make a break for it, but just as he was about to chance it the man was suddenly right in front of him. Head snapping up in shock to stare into slightly hairy nostrils, a part of him froze, knowing that if he put his head down than he would be challenging the imposing man, another part quaking in angry helplessness at the vulnerability of his exposed neck wanting nothing more but to attack this large threat. It was horrible, more sickening than the man himself, this act of weakness on his part, and if possible Toboe would have clawed his way out of his skin in repulsion.

Without realizing it his back was against the wall; when had he stepped back? If he did how had he not noticed how the man, this monster, still remained right before him, forcing his head up with his powers, rendering his legs useless, proving his dominance, his control over him? Could he fight with the knowledge that the man could easily overpower him? Could he run knowing that the monster was faster than him? Could he scream when no one would hear him?

Long pale arms rose, trapping the boy in between spidery limbs, and slowly the man lowered his head so that his eyes were just below Toboe's chin, the boy shuddering at the warm breath at his neck. The tall emaciated figure jerked in a low laugh, "You are perfect…" he whispered before dipping his head, greasy hair brushing against Toboe's cheek, nose and mouth inhaling deeply against the shuddering skin before reaching out with a tongue and tasting Toboe with a small lick.

"I…thought you liked little girls…" gasped Toboe softly, churning bile rising into his throat.

The man pulled back at this, and Toboe's legs buckled beneath him. Sliding down trembling, he found himself for the moment free of the painful paralysis the man had put him in. When the man knelt down, the boy plastered himself against the wall in a futile attempt to get away, fingers clawing at the brick so harshly that skin was torn and nails were chipped and bloody. Jonathan saw this, and he smiled gently, just as he had smiled down at the little girl he had been molesting.

"Alisia was just a human child, she and her brothers…" murmured the man, his hand coming up to the side of the Toboe's face, brushing his knuckles along his cheek then fingers spreading into his hair.

They crawled though his scalp like insects before Toboe impulsively jerked his head from the touch; snapping his arm out and knocking the offending limb away. With a pained sound the man jumped back from him, and Toboe gasped in horror when he saw four jagged claw marks appear on the place he had stuck, blood oozing out of flesh, torn skin caught in his chipped nails.

Wincing, Jonathan stood, surveying the damaged arm before shrugging and licking at his wound while Toboe stared in incredulity. "You fear me, I know, but then you are very young. It should be expected that you would fight."

Swallowing hard Toboe pushed himself to his feet saying harshly, "Being young has nothing to do with it, you sick pervert! And if you ever touch me again I'll—"

"You'll what?" laughed the man, "Call the police on me? Tell your grandmother? How about your friend, the one with the dirty hair who wants to get into your pants? I will rip his little manhood with my teeth if he comes after me."

Toboe's mouth snapped shut, speechless. For some reason he believed that the man was quite capable of doing just as he had threatened.

With a satisfied sound the man let the envelope and slip fall to the alley floor stepping over them as he left.

Toboe watched him, waiting till he was clear of the alley before brokenly reaching down to pick up what was his and pocketing them. But upon standing he found another figure standing over him, glaring down with fierce golden eyes.

"T…Tsume…!" Squeaked Toboe, his voice breaking into a high pitched girlish sound. How long had he been there? Had he seen anything? How much had he seen? If he had, what did he think? What would he say?

The young Fang leader was furious, livid, ready for violence. Toboe could see it in the stiffness around his eyes, the tense way his shoulders hunched, could tell that inside his leather jacket pockets his fists were clenched. Tsume had been in a fight; there was a scuff on his right cheek and a cut over his temple that had bled over his eye. The blood had been causally wiped away and was now smeared around that side of the face. His black leather jacket and pants looked as if he had been rolling in the grime, and bits of his fine white hair had escaped from the tight tail at the back of his head.

"I thought you worked today," said Tsume, his voice shaking slightly from his fiery temper. Though angry his tone was not accusing.

"I…" stammered Toboe, at a complete loss at the other's appearance. "I…was fired."

"Today?"

"Um…yeah…today."

A sneered smirk, shoulders relaxing a bit, "Good."

Toboe's jaw fell open. "No! Its bad!"

"I said from the beginning that you didn't need it," the young man snickered.

Toboe heatedly stared up at the gangster, sullenly wondering why the other found his misfortune a source of amusement. Then it hit him, Fernandez's cryptic words. Lurching forward, the boy grabbed the front lapels of Tsume's jacket, shaking him furiously as he snarled into the mocking face, "You did this! You said something to Mr. Fernandez, didn't you! _Didn't you_!"

"I did have lunch there yesterday and mentioned I knew you," laughed the older young man, brushing away Toboe's grasping hands easily. Abruptly his whole demeanor changed, the tenseness returning, his eyes narrowing as with a growl his arm shot out and pulled the boy to him by the arm.

Tsume sniffed.

Toboe froze, rigid in the other's grasp, overwhelmed by the proximity that overwhelmed his senses. It both terrified and excited him, feeling both danger and safety. Everything contradicted itself except for one thing: Tsume had not used his aftershave today, yet somehow he still smelled wonderful.

"The hell…!" snarled Tsume, "what the hell is that stink! You reek of that filthy shit I passed by before I saw you here."

Two things that went through Toboe's mind at the other man's words: The first was a feeling of relief that Tsume had not seen what had transpired between him and the pervert, the second was how the HELL could Tsume tell that he smelled similar to a man he had merely passed by! Pulling back he replied sullenly, "We live in the same building, and cause of the rain the whole place stinks."

Toboe was surprised at the intensity of the glare he received. "That's not what I'm talking about. You have the man's scent on you…were you blowing him or something? Or do you regularly let old men rub themselves on you?"

The boy pulled back warily, perplexed as to where these accusations were coming from.

Abruptly Tsume yanked at the arm that he still held, bringing the hand up and Toboe watched in a horrified stupor as the Fang leader stared at his bloody fingers and nails. For a moment the boy thought his arm would be torn off, but in seconds Tsume relaxed, smirking in chagrin when he said almost apologetically, "So, I'm not the only one who gets hit for touching you the wrong way."

Carefully Toboe pulled at his arm and was relieved when Tsume allowed him to retrieve it. Swallowing, he nervously lied, "That guy…is just a pervert…a harmless pervert, that's all."

Tsume shrugged and turned slightly away, "Heh. Don't know what I was thinking. Should have known that you wouldn't be cheating on the idiot. I wonder what he'll do when I tell him some old geezer was trying to mess with you."

Toboe knew exactly what Gats would do, and knew exactly how Jonathan would retaliate. "Don't! Gats would end up in prison and you'd end up with just a runt."

The young man stared at him in surprise before bursting out laughing, a sound that was not laced with bitterness or anger. It was almost as pure and beautiful as Granny's laugh. "That's right. A runt without the idiot is just a runt, right?"

Toboe felt his lips quirking into a small smile and was embarrassed to realize that he was blushing. "And besides," he mumbled, looking away so as to hide the embarrassing redness, "Gats and I aren't together. Its not like I would have been cheating on him."

"So you're not gay?"

He blinked then it was his turn to shrug, "I don't know…I've never thought about it. Ask me when I am with someone."

"Not the idiot?"

Toboe felt uncomfortable with this, and a large amount of guilt came with it when thinking about his friend and what Gats wanted from him.

At the prolonged silence Tsume sighed, rubbing at his neck before saying brusquely, "Whatever. You work out your own shit. Lets go."

Toboe blinked up at him, "Go? To the Den?"

The young man turned away from him heading out of alley. Toboe hesitated before following, jogging up to walk beside the taller man, feeling dwarfed yet safe in his presence. Glancing up at him walking with hardness in his eyes the boy wondered if he would ever be able to hold himself up with such confidence and power. He doubted it. He could barely stand up for himself with his own friend let alone be able to overpower, in a sense, another being.

Leaving the shadows of the alley, Toboe found himself guided to a parked motorcycle standing near the curb, and upon closer inspection the boy felt his jaw go loose at the realization that he was up close and person to a Harley Davidson. It gleamed as if new, the pipes elegant that smoothly reflected, like a mirror, Toboe and Tsume's distorted images. As Toboe gushed away of the Tsume watched in calm amusement as the boy paced around, touching everything and basically squealing in delight. He ran his hand along the leather seat, inspected the black helmet, and held onto the bars, trying to imagine what it would be like to ride it in the open.

Turning to Tsume he asked, "Is this yours? Tell me it's yours! I bet its yours!"

The tanned man flicked at Toboe's forehead, taking the helmet and placing it over the boy's head, clasping it securely under his chin. He smirked at the starry eyed look the boy gave him and swung a leg over the seat, one hand pulling out a key and starting the ignition. The engine roared, the pipes vibrated, and Tsume asked, "You getting on?"

Needing no further bidding Toboe leapt into the seat behind Tsume, practically bouncing as he said, "This is unbelievable! Gats would die to be where I am now! He's going to die of jealously if he sees me! We have to go to the Den! We are going to the Den, right? Tell me we're going to the Den!" Toboe pulled at the back of Tsume's leather jacket.

"Shit, you're acting like such a kid," chuckled the young man, his broad shoulders shaking in barely contained mirth.

Toboe lifted himself to glare over the leather shoulder and said indignantly, "I am a kid. And this is a Harley. And I am ON a Harley. So I'm going to be a kid right now."

Shoulders shaking in mirth Tsume replied, "Okay, okay, point taken. Now sit your ass down and hold on tight or not even that helmet will stop you from smearing your brains on the asphalt once you're thrown off."

Dropping back down, Toboe let his arms go around the thick torso of the man in front of him, shivering slightly at the feel of powerful muscles beneath the leather. Lifting his head up to stare at the light white tail at the nape of Tsume's neck, he asked, "What about you? Don't you need a helmet?"

Toboe never heard the reply as the engine roared and everything blurred into motion.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

* * *

**A/N: Actually this chapter does not end here, but by the time I was on page 15 and not even halfway done with my plans I was like, 'dammit there goes my chapter consistency' so I cut it out and it will start in part FIVE. The bad thing is you are getting less than I intended to give you…the good thing is that it means I am already five pages into the next chapter so hopefully that means less waiting time…I hope. **

**Tri**

**_Ice Dragon3 _**

Yes, I'm not a believer of the whole 'love at first sight'. I believe in immediate attraction or awe, but not love. I've never understood how the word 'love' is used so easily when it is an emotion for another that is built on respect, appreciation, and acceptance. These things are built gradually through time and patience. I want Tsume and Toboe to work on their relationship, to learn to rely on each other…just like a pack . I suck at comma use; I either use them too much or too little. Also, I believe I've said this before, but Gats turned against me. He was supposed to be this insignificant character that was only supposed to appear in the first chapter but ended up developing a unique personality of his own. Though aggravating to my outlined plans for this fic, for this same independence I love him dearly. He is very real to me, even with all the outrageous stunts he pulls, he is a fourteen year old boy who is trying to attain his dreams…yet what fourteen year old knows exactly what they want and how to get it? He truly loves Toboe, but is his love what Toboe needs and wants? Finally…hehe…chapter titles…the worst part for me in creating a fic is giving it a title…now trying to title every chapter…:weeps: I do like the idea, and do think it would work very well with the fic…so I will try to come up with titles if you promise to tell me when they're up if they work well…

_**Yami no Tenshi **_

Writing about gangs is a new thing for me…I haven't even watched 'The Godfather' or anything really gang related so I'm stepping around it gently and not trying to act like I'm an expert at it. If I have portrayed it realistically then that's wonderful, but if not it would be even greater if it is pointed out to me. About the ages, for me, being in my twenties, fourteen seems so young, and at fourteen I was VERY sheltered and naïve, so when I hear about fourteen year olds and younger having sex regularly, doing drugs, in gangs I have to smack myself into reality. I have been thinking about letting time pass by in this fic, but not sure HOW much time. Thank you for your input!

_**blackfire15**_

Unfortunatly I cant answer you about Gats' fate because, 1) that would be cheating, and 2) Gats never listens to me, so though I have written in my little planned outline of whats going to happen to Gats and how its going to happen to Gats and when its going to happen to Gats…I really doubt by the time I get there that I will have the same feelings. Meaning even though I know right now, it might change (actually im certain it will). Sorry :nervous laugh:

_**Morganna Mode Gone **_

Once again you have given me a beautiful essay! How in the world do you do this! Amazing! I'm glad that so far I have not been a disappointment with the development of the chapters, avoiding the 'lagging' and slow spots. Frankly I'm having a lot of trouble since there is so much I want to put in some of the chapters that I begin to worry that the next chapter might not be as worthy as the last. I'll keep trying and hopefully I wont fall short. Lol, yes Tsume is truly drool worthy…as well as Kiba…Kiba's got the eyes but lacks the personality that would make him my favorite character…now Tsume, what made me fall for him is that he acts like this cold bastard, and in some ways he is, but once you start chipping at all those walls he's built up you can find some thing sweet and caring…:looks over shoulder in case Tsume appears to tear her throat out: I remember thinking that when watching DBZ with Piccolo and also Vegeta. When describing Tsume in that scene I was actually staring at my bathroom door and IMAGINING him standing in real life there, not exactly the anime him, but a real guy that looked and acted like him in a way trying make him more realistic so that he can fit in with the present time period that the story is based in. And that comment with Toboe that could be taken two ways…I did that by accident and when I was revising it I realized what I had inadvertently done I left it the way it was since its kinda juicy to chew on and think about . About my naming Tsume's gang the Fang…I knew what their names meant but when I typed in 'The Claw' I started thinking about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and 'The Foot Ninjas' and I shuddered. But when I put in 'The Fang' it seemed to fit in a way, so I decided to just throw away the meaning of the names and just go with it :shrugs: I'm weird, I know. LOOOOL, Morganna, I love your scenario about the fate of Jonathan's manhood (is it just me or is the pedophile even creepier now that he has a name?), but :evil grin: I'd like to throw everyone off the loop with this announcement…Tsume isn't going to kill Jonathan , that's all I'm going to say on the subject, so whatever the pedophiles' fate is whether it be a grisly demise of a nice trip to jail, Tsume will have nothing to do with it :cackles:

**Phew! Alright I think that's enough for now…I'm off!**


	5. Making the Rules

**Title: Fated Rain  
****Author: Tristripe (Tri)  
****Rating: R  
****Pairing: Tsume/Toboe…Hige/Blue****  
Spoilers: The end of Wolf's Rain****  
Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or the characters…if you try to sue me I will never write again.**

**Warning: Mentions of prostitution and drug use, angst, language (it keeps on getting worse with every chapter), andToboe getting manhandled.**

**A/N: Phew! I'm glad that this chapter is finally over and done with. FINALLY all the characters have either shown up or been mentioned, meaning my grand scheme (aka plot) is moving its lazy butt! This was especially difficult because I kept on going over the dialogue again and again trying to make it seem realistic…is it! Anyways, enjoy and drop me your beautiful constructive criticism…I love it!**

**Last and most important is that I can't forget to mention the honorable Memeal and Wolf Toboe, my beta and source of inspiration…without these two amazing ladies this chapter would not exist and I'd be wallowing in my own laziness.**

* * *

**_FIVE : Making the Rules_  
**

West Key Street was known for its filth. Trash littered every rotten corner; trash bins over spilling over with white and black plastic bags that starved cats and homeless hobos had torn into. Crows pecked at cans and bags, scavenging what were left from the scavengers. It was never safe to barbeque on a balcony or leave food on a step even for a moment, for in those few seconds of distraction the crows and large ravens would be upon the food, cawing and clawing at each other till nothing was left but bloodied black feathers amid scattered crumb bits. There were always bones strewn around, bird and cat skulls hidden behind the trash bins or thrown into sewers by desperate beggars who were very territorial and were ready to kill any trespasser whether they be animal or human who dared invade their space. West Key Street was a neutral zone to the gangs, with none willing to take over; therefore it was a center of arms, drug, and sex trade. Thin emaciated prostitutes with hideously painted faces crowded together as their pimps made business with shady looking men. The buildings were all tall and thin, with false businesses, bars, and strip clubs the only thing found on the ground level. Above, behind twisted metal fire escapes were narrow windows that housed the suspicious and grim faces of the people who lived every day on West Key; who knew what Hell on earth meant and had learned to make a semblance of survival in a street bent on shattering even the strongest of souls.

Toboe knew of West Key Street, of its reputation, the rumors, the truths. He knew that if Granny even suspected that he had been there she would freak. He also knew that if Gats knew he'd be knocked over the head for his stupidity. Yet riding on the back of Tsume's Harley, what could he have done to avoid entering this forbidden zone? Jump off and roll? Yell, "Hey! I have to be a good little boy and listen to my Granny and my overprotective best friend!"? Just thinking about his options left him feeling simple and humiliated. But when driving by a mugging out in the open, men kicking and punching down at a hunched writhing figure, Toboe knew he could not stay silent.

"What are we doing here! I thought we were going to the Den!" He yelled up, trying to keep the nervousness from his voice. His arms tightened their hold on the black jacket, fingers gripping tightly into the soft leather.

Before his question could be answered an emaciated man wearing a long torn brown trench coat and sullied boxer shorts leapt into the middle the road, flapping his skeletal arms at them. Tsume braked, and Toboe nearly swallowed his tongue as the Harley swerved to the side and skidded slightly to avoid hitting the deranged interloper. Blinking rapidly and trying to remind himself to breath, the boy looked up at the man and blanched at the sight of rotten and chipped teeth peeking from a mess of tangled dark facial hair.

"Fuck," cursed Tsume lowly, "I could have trashed my bike." He lifted his eyes and gave the man a look with complete and utter contempt, "Pick another bike if you want to kill yourself, asshole."

The man's mouth flapped open and close, a strangled whispery sound coming out as thin dirtied hands shot into his torn pockets and pulled out a brown package, offering it to Tsume with a slight tremor. "I…want, I…want…" the man stammered horribly, his eyes were wild and the shaking of the hand holding the package worsened with every second.

Tsume turned his head aside in disgust, and spat, "Shit, I know what you want, trash, but I'm not selling."

The man's eyes widened incredibly, his dry and torn lips trembled slightly as he started to say, "Bl…blu…blue…"

The gangster's arm shot out, knocking the package out of the man's hand and sending it spiraling off somewhere beyond the boy's sight. Toboe didn't move, observing silently, afraid to make a sound that would draw attention to himself.

"Trash have no right to even utter that name," said Tsume menacingly, cracking the engine with his foot before starting forward once again, forcing the man to scramble away or get run over.

From behind them Toboe heard a pitiful howl and ducked his head, the helmet on his head feeling heavy and confining suddenly.

"Scared?" The mocking voice made the boy's blood burn indignantly.

"No," he lied, knowing the infuriating man was laughing at him.

They continued on in silence for a few more moments before Tsume stopped again, this time pulling over to the sidewalk and killing the engine. Toboe pulled back, hand's flying to the straps under his chin as he looked around frantically, wanting to know his exact position just in case he was forced to flee on foot. They were parked outside a small apartment building, only four stories high. All the windows were barred, some with the glass still intact, and others sealed with cardboard and duck taped in place. He could see what looked like curtains were actually bed sheets, and already he could hear the familiar sounds of domestic disturbance coming from within. Next to the entrance were three boys who looked little younger than Toboe tormenting a shrunken cat in a corner. One had metal pole that had a jagged end, and with it he poked and cut at the feline. It batted at the threatening weapon angrily, claws out and teeth bared, cowering yet still attempting to seem menacing as it tried futilely to escape. At the sight of another boy snickering and pulling up a dirty sheet Toboe looked away, knowing what would follow.

"What are we doing here?" he demanded. Still struggling with the strap, he looked up fearfully at the man who had brought him to this place. "Why'd you bring me here? I thought you said we were going to the Den!" He watched warily as the Fang leader propped the Harley in place and slid off. When the man stretched his arms up, ignoring his questions, Toboe shouted, "Goddamn it, you prick, answer me!"

From the side the cat howled piteously.

Gold eyes turned to him, and the boy swallowed hard, wondering if finally he had pushed his boss to the point where Tsume would actually punch him. Since their first meeting he had done his best to hold his tongue and show nothing but respect for the temperamental Fang leader. Getting hit by the man would hurt, though morbidly, without a doubt it was that same strength that he feared for its brutality and yet found himself admiring the courage and self-assurance that came with it.

Toboe was not prepared when Tsume reached under his chin and expertly released him from the confines of the bike helmet, lifting the heavy object from his head. His hair was matted with sweat, and running his hands through it, Toboe knew that it was sticking up at odd angles; but he found the coolness of the air felt good against his overheated scalp. The helmet truly had been suffocating and he blearily wondered why someone had failed to invent a lighter helmet as of yet. He cringed at the thought of being forced to wear it on the way back.

"Don't do that," said Tsume, hanging the helmet on one of the handlebars of the Harley.

Toboe looked at him curiously, sliding clumsily off the bike and stumbling. "Do what?" he asked, wishing he had some of the man's balance.

"Shriek like that. You sound like a girl. Someone might want to buy you then."

Blood rushed straight to his face, and once again feeling mortified in front of this man, "What would they do once they found out I was a guy? You'd have to give them back their money?" He looked straight at the man and grinned impishly, proud of his quick comeback, "After all, you'd be my pimp wouldn't you?"

Tsume barked a laugh, his eyes filled with appreciated mirth before leaning down slightly, "Actually, by the time they see your pretty face they wouldn't care where they'd be sticking it."

The boy could not help but make such a disgusted face that made Tsume laugh once again. Leaning back the young man gestured with his chin toward the building they were standing in front of and said, "C'mon, I have some business here, and I want you to meet someone important."

Toboe frowned; consciously keeping his eyes away from the cat that had been caught within the confines of the blanket and was being carried away. Just as they went through the front door, a thought occurred to him. "Wait," he called out, "if its business, shouldn't Gats be here?" In the shadows of the building he was suddenly very aware of his friend's absence. Every assignment that Tsume had ever given to him had been with Gats. There was always this sense of security that the other boy had his back and he had his. Why the sudden change?

Even a deaf man could have heard the sneer in Tsume's deep voice, "As if I'd bring that idiot here. Only you."

Freezing in place, Toboe looked up sharply at the Fang leader who was about to start climbing the stairway. "Why me? What am I here for?" he asked suspiciously, feeling his muscles tense and a churning sense of betrayal at the thought that Tsume was placing him in a well designed trap. "Why couldn't we have gotten Gats to come?" he demanded, his voice raising.

The tall man looked ominous standing on the stairs, one foot on the step ahead of him, his eerie eyes seeming to glow in the gloom of the hallway; dressed all in black he could have looked like Death except from the stark whiteness of his hair. "Scared?" His low voice echoed against the thin cheap walls.

"No!" lied Toboe. He had become such a liar lately.

And Tsume chuckled, turning slightly, and beckoning with his hand, "Then come. There's just someone I want you to meet. No tricks."

He felt like a dog being coaxed with the promise of a delicious treat if he obeyed. But dogs were such stupid creatures; loyal even when their masters were cruel to them; would still be looking up faithfully as their master pointed a gun at their head and pulled the trigger. Blind loyalty was a sign of ignorance and naiveté that on the streets lead to an extremely short life. It shamed the boy at the thought of going after the man who was obviously hiding something from him, yet it would be even worse if he turned and ran like a coward.

The image of the pedophile's leering face at his neck made Toboe shudder. He was through running for one day. With a slight nod, he followed.

They climbed all four stories to the very last apartment door. A gray door with no nameplate, spy hole, or doorbell stood solid, barring their way. The sound of a rap song blared clearly through the wall.

When Tsume merely placed his hand on the doorframe, patiently waiting, Toboe asked, "Aren't you going to knock?"

"Don't need to."

Confused, the boy was about to ask for an explanation when the music was abruptly silenced and the door was thrown open revealing the person Tsume had been insistent for him to meet.

Young, she looked no older than twenty, her skin naturally a shade of tan that most people would kill for, with dark thick curly hair framing her long stunning face. But like Tsume, the most striking part of her was the stark blue of her eyes that seemed like twin deep sapphires shining coldly from behind a glass case. She wore a black tank top and black tight fitting jeans, her bare arms muscular enough to tell the person looking that she led an active lifestyle and was fully capable of fighting back if the need arouse. She was the most beautiful creature Toboe had ever seen in his life.

The woman lifted a dark eyebrow. "What are you doing back so early?" her voice was low and thick, but still feminine.

"Blue," Tsume greeted.

Toboe gaped.

Looking from under the young man's arm, Toboe could see a cramped room, with only a brown couch and across from it a small television on a stool, a crooked antenna sticking out from behind. There were two doors, one open and revealing a confined kitchen, the other closed, probably a bathroom or bedroom. The carpet was stained, the walls bare and cracked. There was only one window that had a red towel serving as a curtain.

Spotting the boy that was partially hidden by Tsume's much larger frame, the woman named Blue's eyes widened. Reaching past the man she grasped Toboe's hands in hers and pulled him into the apartment, snapping, "Tsume, I can't believe you brought him all the way here! Did you kidnap him? Did you hurt him? You're such a selfish ass, you bastard!"

Totally dumbfounded and feeling completely at a loss, Toboe mutely let the woman run her hands over his face and pull up his shirt, looking frantically for any wounds that she suspected lay hidden beneath his clothes. Letting out a sigh of relief at finding nothing incriminating, she looked to Tsume who was locking the door behind him. Her nose wrinkled and she asked sharply, "Why do I smell blood?"

Hesitantly Toboe sniffed the air and numbly wondered the same thing.

At the stony look on Tsume's face, Blue rolled her eyes and pointed at the couch against the wall. "Sit," she ordered tiredly, then brushed her hand against Toboe's shoulder, startling him. "You too. This might take awhile." Then she was gone, disappearing through the door next to the kitchen.

Immediately Toboe sat on the couch, fearing repercussions from the only human being he had ever seen facing the man without a shred of fear or wariness. At the sound of rustled cloth he turned to Tsume and was abruptly blinded when the man dumped the leather jacket over his head. Toboe could smell it then, so close that it nearly gagged him: blood, coppery and so strong that it was as if his face was right next to an open wound. With a gasp he yanked the offending article of clothing from him then felt himself go cold at the sight that greeted him. Tsume stood, wincing slightly as he gently peeled his shredded shirt from some jagged wounds on his left side, just above the hip.

"Tsume…you're hurt…" Toboe started to get up but was pushed roughly back down as the young man threw himself down next to him with a groan, now shirtless. The boy straightened, looking from the wound to the strained face and closed eyes. On the motorcycle he had been holding Tsume tight, yet the man had not given any indication that he was in pain. Straightening he could barely keep the shout from his voice, "Why didn't you say anything? This whole time…why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't know you'd start wailing about it," was the sarcastic reply.

"This is serious!" cried Toboe, stung by the comment. He glanced back to the wound, noticing how it was really three large cuts, no longer bleeding, but deep enough to make him wince at the thought of the pain that came with it. It was then his eyes drifted up, in full view of Tsume bare torso and chest. As he had believed, the man was powerful muscle all over, from packed abs to the broad shoulders. And on the center of the well-defined chest, just like an old comic book hero, was a long thick jagged scar, starting from the right collarbone to just above the left nipple, the middle torn like an unfinished X.

"Like what you see?"

Toboe jerked back, blushing; he always seemed to be blushing around this man and hated it. Forcing his eyes away he said sullenly, "Its just you're covered in scars. And…even though I know they must have hurt like hell…they look cool…especially that big one…"

"It's not a scar," said the man quietly, his eyes cracking open slightly. "It's a birth mark."

Head snapping up he blinked then muttered, "It still looks cool."

Tsume grimaced, spreading his long arms over the backrest. "I've always hated it. It feels more like a brand, a mark. Like someone put it there to remind me of something important."

"Are you whining about that again?" asked Blue, emerging from the room with a plastic container filled with water and a white washcloth. "Jeez, I was under the assumption that real men think of scars as badges of courage, or something just as stupid. You're such a diva sometimes." She gave them both a mischievous grin, "Are you going to start crying about a broken nail next? Toboe dear, close your mouth, it's unbecoming of a young man."

Toboe snapped his jaw shut, feeling his head spinning. "How…how do you know my name?" He asked.

Blue shrugged off handedly, placing the container and cloth on the boy's lap then reaching over to Tsume's discarded jacket and pulling it on. "You're all Tsume's been talking about for the last couple of weeks. He's been wanting me to come over to the Den, but I haven't felt like it. I'm sure you know by now that Tsume isn't the most patient of individuals."

Toboe nodded his head vigorously, knowing exactly what she meant.

The look Tsume cast on them could have curdled milk.

Crouching down on the floor and leaning on Tsume's legs slightly for leverage, the young woman inspected the wound with surprise. "Who did this?" She asked, looking up.

He shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Caught a lone wolf trespassing. You know his kind, the ones with shit notions of pride and crap. Had to chase him out."

"In other words he insulted you and you got pissed."

Tsume glared.

"Do you know who he is?" she asked.

"He's just a drifter, said he was searching for something, and if he doesn't find it he's going to leave the city."

Blue stood, crossing her arms with a serious expression on her face. "Is he dangerous? Should I look out for him?"

"Best to be on the safe side," replied the man, looking tired. "He's a large white, limping since I paid him back for ripping at me like I was yesterday's meat."

"Bet you were tasty," chirped the woman.

"Shut up."

With a satisfied simper, Blue turned away from them and went towards the door, opening it before saying over her shoulder, "Toboe, I need to get some bandages and stuff. Make yourself useful and clean the wound for me then let it air out a bit. I should be back within the hour, okay?"

Toboe leapt to his feet, nearly dropping the container, and sputtered, "Huh? Wha…ME!"

But the door had already slammed shut, Blue long gone.

"Shit, that woman likes to hear herself speak," groaned Tsume, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes.

Looking at him, Toboe could not help but think to himself that the young man looked like a spoiled prince sprawled on his thrown waiting to be catered to.

When Tsume opened his eyes, they were half-lidded, and an indulgent smirk snaked across the strong tanned features. "You just going to stand there gawking, or are you going to clean me up?"

Horrified that he had been caught staring Toboe lowered his head and gape dat the water in his hands in total stupefaction. The room seemed very hollow and empty without Blue's presence, and for some reason it had suddenly gotten warm. Swallowing down unexplained nervousness, the boy went back to his seat beside Tsume, and tried not to blush when the man straightened and lifted his arm up so Toboe could access the wound without having to bend down too low.

This close, he could feel Tsume's warm body heat and could smell his natural musk, so much stronger and pleasant now that the shirt and leather jacket no longer subdued it. Clearing his throat, he dampened the cloth; then carefully applied it to the top cut, wincing to himself as the blood smeared.

From above he heard a familiar arrogant snort followed by, "You're not going to get anything done just by tapping it like that. You're such a girl."

"I am not!" shouted Toboe, infuriated that the man would make fun of him when he had been trying to be gentle. In retaliation he swiped at the wound roughly, and chortled in satisfaction at the pained grunt that followed his forceful actions. It was evil of him, but the man deserved it!

"Shit!" cursed Tsume, flinching when Toboe cleaned the torn flesh of the deepest cut.

"Does it hurt?" asked Toboe.

"Fuck no!"

"Isn't that just wonderful."

Suddenly, Tsume chuckled, his arm falling over the boy's shoulders. "I swear…just like a woman."

"GodDAMNit!" With a vicious snarl, Toboe elbowed his way out of the hold; the wound was clean enough thank you very much! With sharp, angry stomps he went to the kitchen and dumped the now blood colored water and cloth into the sink. Grabbing the liquid dish soap he scrubbing his hands clean. Who knew what kind of diseases the man had? Aids, Hepatitis, Mononucleosis, Syphilis? Perhaps his Holier Than Thou attitude was blood transferable?

Tsume, the Arrogant Prick Bastard, cooties?

Toboe had the sudden insane urge to giggle.

Wiping his hands on his jeans, the boy returned to the room and balked at the calculating golden eyes scrutinizing him. Self-consciously, he rubbed at the back of his neck and went back to his seat, casting the man, who was still watching him, nervous side-glances. "So…" he started, wanting to distract Tsume's attention. "You wanted me to meet Blue? Is…she you're girlfriend or something?"

"Not even close," laughed the man, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Let me give you a clue: that man from the street that nearly wrecked my bike, he wanted to buy her from me."

It took a couple of seconds before it hit him, and when it did he yelled, "YOU'RE HER PIMP!" Head spinning, the boy felt himself slump against the couch seat, his shirt bunching up slightly at his shoulders. It didn't match up, the image of the proud and beautiful young woman who talked down to the gangster, who yelled and smiled, and just seemed so… "But…but she's…she's…"

"I know," said Tsume softly, turning his head to face him completely. "She doesn't seem like the type who'd sell herself for some cash, right? Well she does…or did to be exact. Since I've taken control I haven't let any trash touch her. She's too good for shit like that."

Toboe frowned, "But…then what? Is she your lover?"

He shook his head, his eyes hard and bitter, "We grew up together in the same neighborhood. I was with a foster family, and she had her own; a mom and pop, and even an annoying little brat brother. I took off when I was in middle school, and never thought of her again…I'm mean, she had the perfect family…or as perfect as they come. Three years ago I took over one of the rival gang's hideouts. They had a bunch of their prostitutes locked up in one room, and she was among them, fucked up cause they kept on having her shoot down ecstasy and other shit cause she always fought the clients they got her. She changed so much from what I remembered. Just like me she had no place to go back to, and even if she did the shame would be too much. But still, despite all that crap, she was still the same Blue."

"What happened to her family?" asked the boy, in his mind replacing Blue with Gats; shuddering at the horror it must have been to find a friend in such a horrific state.

"Ask her yourself when she comes back."

Toboe grimaced at this, wondering if the young woman would be mad if he pried into her affairs. Perhaps she'd turn her wrath on the teller? Glancing at Tsume he was mortified to find himself being studied once more. It was times like this that had to wonder about Gats' earlier warnings about the man, and the thought of his friend brought back his earlier wariness. "So…" he asked, trying to make his voice sound hard, "why couldn't we have brought Gats to meet Blue? There's no big secret here or anything."

"The idiot has no place here. His usefulness comes from being with you during your little jobs. Other than that he is not needed or wanted."

The callous words made Toboe's blood run cold. Tsume was neither a cruel nor unjust boss; however he was a gang leader who knew the strengths and weaknesses of his members, knew how to use them to gain the most out of their expertise, and how to dispose of them when they ceased to be useful. Sometimes it was easy to forget how dangerously calculating Tsume was. Slowly, Toboe scooted back, wanting more distance between the man and him, and missed the frown that knotted Tsume's brows at this.

Gritting his teeth, the fact that the man thought so little of his friend made him see red at the unfairness. "Then you brought me here because I'm useful in some way. What is it that I can do that Gats can't? You know he is the one who would want to be here more than me. He's loyal and hard working and actually _wants_ to be here!"

"I just said that idiot has no place here!" Toboe saw the anger in both Tsume's gold eyes that were piercing at him, the way his voice practically growled like a stung animal.

"Why not?" he demanded, knowing that he was pushing the limit; unlike before the man's mood had gone sour. He did not want to back down. "I don't understand why you brought me here. Just to meet Blue? Why would you want only me to meet her? Why not Gats as well? You already said that he has no place here, but why? Why me?"

Toboe never saw it coming, one second Tsume was glowering at him with growing consternation, the next he was on him, his mouth crushing brutally on his, his large hands gripping his hair and jaw, his weight pushing him to his back on the couch. For a moment all he could do was lay there in paralyzed disbelief, his senses overwhelmed with the man's overpowering scent, the heat of his body so much larger than his, the power of his hold on his face. But his frozen state was short lived as he was filled with rage and terror, and an unfathomable growing excitement that made him shudder in disgust at himself. Hands flying up to grip the fine hairs at Tsume's temples, Toboe pulled out and back, jerking his head to side to free his mouth from the assault.

"GET OFF ME!" He shouted as loud as he could right into the man's face.

Tsume pulled his head back at the boy's attack, eyes narrowed furiously as if insulted. Sitting up slightly, he grabbed Toboe's hands and forced them down, gripping them harder when the boy tried to draw away. "Are you fucking playing me as well?" he hissed, tightening his hold on those writhing hands and dipped down again as if to resume the kiss.

Wincing in pain Toboe, this situation becoming eerily familiar to what had happened when Jonathan cornered him, he shook his head and kicked furiously with legs, trying to get away. In his struggle his crotch accidentally brushed against one of Tsume's thighs, and to his horror he felt something stirring, making his insides shiver in excitement instead of the disgust he should be feeling. "No!" he cried out, twisting to the side as Tsume's face got closer. "I said no! Get off, now!" Sudden angry tears stung at his eyes, and once more Toboe yelled, his voice breaking in desperation, "GET OFF!"

Somehow that did it, and Tsume froze in his descent before pulling back and slowly releasing the boy's hands.

Arms no longer held down, Toboe surged forward, pushing the young man with all his might and toppling him off the couch completely. Ignoring the angry curses, the boy scrambled away, shaking all over, running towards the door. But Tsume lunged forward, coming between him and his only means of escape. With a terrorized sound, he went to the other side of the room, going behind the small television.

"You bastard!" he yelled at the man, "You lying bastard! This is why you brought me here alone, so Gats doesn't get in your way!"

"Fuck," cursed Tsume, still from his place blocking the door.

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch! Don't you dare come near me!"

Toboe watched tensely as the young man slid down to the floor, his back against the wall. Tsume rubbed at his head, and glared balefully at the boy, not saying a word. Toboe in turn was unwilling to take his attention away, afraid that if he let his guard down even a little the man would take advantage and pounce him. He matched the glare with one of his own, disbelieving that the man had the audacity to look angry at HIM, then noticed that the wound on Tsume's side was bleeding slightly. Had he kicked it while struggling? God he hoped so.

It was at this thought that his eyes began to water, and with face red in shame Toboe scrubbed at the offending wetness. But once he took a deep breath trying to calm his frazzled nerves the tears returned. Still determined not to seem so unnerved, the boy sat down, knees bent in front of him. Fine, he was scared, and the tears came from that fear, but he was not crying or sobbing. Nothing had happened, and he was alright for now. Jaw clenched he wiped at his eyes once more and faced the man squarely.

Minutes slowly inched by, and Toboe felt his back and knees start to cramp in the position he was in. He shifted slightly; annoyed that Tsume seemed completely comfortable and relaxed at the door.

Steeling his resolve, he said coldly, "I want to leave. Move."

A nasty smirk spread across the young man's tanned features, but his were eyes hard and angry when he said, "Oh? So you'd rather run away and leave things the way they are, huh? Just going to run with your tail between your scrawny legs."

The taunt hurt, and it infuriated Toboe at how painful it was. "Shut up. There's nothing to discuss. You brought me here and tried to get into my pants. Now I want to go. End of story."

Tsume hissed angrily, "I didn't even grope you, you little fuck. Quit trying to blow it up. I didn't plan this out, if that's what you think."

"What made you _think_ you could even _kiss_ me!" Toboe surged to his feet, hands clenched and wanting nothing more than to punch the man's arrogant face in.

Tsume's eyes narrowed into slits before he answered, "Don't try to shit with me, punk. I've seen the way you've been looking at me. From the very first day you were brought to the Den you've been ogling me, practically drooling. You're attracted; so don't try to deny it. I never said or did anything 'cause I thought you were with the idiot. If I knew you'd explode like this I would have never tried anything."

Toboe looked away, unable to say anything in his defense. Yes, if one looked at it that way, he was attracted to Tsume. But attraction and interest were two different things. "Fine," he snapped sullenly, "whatever. It was a stupid mistake and its over. I'm not interested, so end of story."

"Not interested?" laughed Tsume. "I wonder cause I can't help but think that by tomorrow you'll start this game again."

"Start what? Why would I start anything!" demanded the boy, insulted.

"You're so cruel to your friend. He still thinks he has a chance with you, when we both know you're not 'interested'. He's just your little puppet that you're stringing along. You like the game, so you haven't told him that it's not happening."

"A game!" screeched Toboe, and without realizing it, he was in front of the sitting man, shouting down at him. "What the hell do you know! I'm not like that! Gats is my best friend! What the hell do you know!"

His right wrist was seized, and with a pull Toboe fell to his knees between Tsume's legs. Aghast, he started to pull away, but he was jerked forward, and Tsume's lips were on his again. They molded his, sucking gently, nothing like the previous one that had been domineering and violent. This one was manipulating and caressing, a gentle coercion with the intent to convince. Toboe shivered; it felt good, this kiss felt really good and wet and wonderful, and he wanted more. Yanking back, Toboe gasped, "No, no, no! Stop! Not like this…it's not like this…I'm not like this!"

He wasn't making any sense, but then this situation made even less sense. This was Tsume, the leader of the Fang, the man who had threatened him, forced him to join, made him lose his job, manipulated and made fun of him. He was arrogant, a jerk, possessive and obsessive, yet he had brought him to this room to meet someone close to him. He had kissed him, twice, and they were scary and disgusting and amazing and now he wanted more.

When Tsume brushed his lips against his again he said nothing, holding still and accepting it with a shudder that shook his whole frame.

Toboe could feel it, prickling at his skin; something was changing in him, and it was all Tsume's fault.

"Y'know," said Tsume softly, sounding suspiciously guilty, but of course that could have been a trick of the ear, "even if you didn't mean it…that's what you're doing to the idiot."

Toboe looked at him, wanting to pull away, but still wishing to get closer; such horrid feelings. "Gats?" he asked in a small voice, and thinking of his friend made him want to weep. He remembered his friend's kiss, and the feeling of nothing but annoyance. There was no comparison between Gats and Tsume. "How the hell do you know so much?"

The man smirked, "I told you from day one that I'd be watching you."

"But WHY?" he wailed. "Why would you even…"

He stopped in shock when Tsume looked away, and if the man weren't so tan Toboe would have been sure he looked slightly flushed. "This is your place. Here. We're not like everyone else. You're not like the idiot or that old woman you stay with, or like the rest of the trash in this city. Haven't you noticed?"

He could only shake his head, lost at what the man was trying to say.

Tsume grimaced, and let out an exasperated sigh, "Shit. Forget it."

Toboe stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. His wrist was held in Tsume's, but the grip was different, not confining nor meant to hold down, so when the boy made motion to take back his limb, he was let go easily. He had bruises on his arms, they were red at the moment, but soon they would darken. That meant wearing his long sleeves so both Granny and Gats wouldn't spot them and force him to explain himself. The boy's stomach dropped at the thought of trying to explain the bruises to his friend. If Gats knew the truth it would be nearly impossible to stop his friend from charging head long into a fight that would surely kill him.

"So," started Tsume impatiently. "You said before that you weren't interested. Are you now?"

Almost Toboe said 'hell yeah!' the mere thought of those kisses making him willing to dive into anything. But he held himself back, giving the man a level look. "What makes you think I would have changed my mind?"

"What?" snapped the man, "Do you want to start with chocolate and fucking flowers? Shall I start with the whole courtship shit and go to the old woman and idiot and ask for their blessing? Or how about I start showering you with 'I love you' s', and we can hold hands in the street like boyfriends?" His voice dropped with every word, so scathing that if possible Toboe felt burned by them.

"No!" he bit back. "I don't want any of that!"

"Then what do you want?"

For a moment Toboe had no clue. To get involved with Tsume in this level was beyond dangerous. He had enemies, he was older and experienced, he was everything that Toboe was not. What would Tsume expect out of him in this? What if it was something he was not willing to give up yet. Kisses were one thing…

"I…want to make the rules…"

This earned him an incredulous look. "Rules?"

Swallowing hard, he nodded, "Yeah."

Toboe was sure he was going to get laughed at, but instead Tsume gave him a bemused grin and shrugged, "Sure…lets hear them."

His stomach fluttered, and he wondered where his sanity had flown to. "I'm not your bitch," he said bluntly, "or you're whore, or anything. You're not going to touch me or hold me down, or force me to do anything I don't want to." He raised one of his arms to give the man a good look at his handiwork. "I don't want bruises or cuts or anything that I'm going to have to lie about. You're not going to tell me when or how or where. If I say no, then you won't pressure me."

Tsume snorted, his shoulders shaking, laughing. "You sound just like a girl…"

"And I am NOT a GIRL!" he screeched, making the man laugh even harder.

"Fine. How about a little kid?"

"Then you're a sick pervert who's kissing on a kid!" snarled Toboe. "Damn it, you prick, take me seriously!"

"I am! I am!" The young man took a moment trying to compose himself, failing a couple of times before finally saying, "Fine. I'll follow your rules, but on two conditions. You ready to hear them?"

Toboe nodded, wondering nervously what would be demanded of him.

"First is that you break it off with the idiot when you see him again."

The boy flinched. "He's still my friend," he muttered.

"You make sure he knows that's all he is."

Toboe nodded. "Alright." He took a deep breath, "What's the second condition?"

Tsume leaned closer, staring right into the boy's eyes as he said, "Since I picked you up today you've had this stench clinging to your neck. That filth from your apartment tried to mark you, meaning I have to make sure he clearly knows that you're not available."

Baffled by this, Toboe replied, "Available? That creep is even older than you! He's a pervert who's had his way with little kids! What would it matter if he knows I'm with you or not? He's still going to try shit with me."

The man rolled his eyes, but said, "Maybe later I'll explain it in detail, but just think of it as a little message to say you're claimed."

"I'm not 'claimed'!" shouted the boy furiously; confused and wary of the way the man was choosing to term things. "And what? Do you want me to deliver him a note or something?"

The man reached forward and flicked his forehead, Toboe yelping in outrage and clutching his brow. "That 'pervert' comes from the same boat I did, so I'm going to leave something that when he sees it he'll know that if he tries anything, I have every right to go and tear his throat out."

Rubbing the sting from brow, Toboe asked warily, "Okay…what do you want me to do?"

Tsume leered, "Give me your neck."

…

Ten minutes later the door opened, and Blue walked in, carrying a large plastic bag filled with bandages and antibacterial lotions. She paused, letting the door shut on its own behind her as she tried to make sense of Tsume, who was sporting a darkening black eye yet still looking absolutely smug, and Toboe who sat beside him on the couch and trying to cover with his hand the large red hickey on his neck.

**_To Be Continued… _**

* * *

**A/N: Here are some responses to some reviews that caught my attention. If you are not here and want me to address your review, please tell me.!**_**Ice Dragon3 **_

Thank you, thank you! Most of all you have to thank Memeal for her wonderful beta-ing! She is beyond awesome. I'm glad that my hints at wolfiness is being caught on…I'm always scared that I'm either being too ambiguous or too obvious. I always aim to write with the knowledge that someone out there is reading this with no knowledge whatsoever of Wolf's Rain and won't pick up all my hints, that way when all comes out they can think "Omigod that is sooo cool!" Also, please, I love it when reviewers just talk about what they think might happen or what some implications mean, there are times I might use these ideas in future chapters so say whatever you want!

**_Baka Neko Molly-chan _**

Dude, I nearly fell off my seat laughing in the computer lab at my university when I read your review. My muffled snickers earned me a couple of wary glances from my peers. I think what tickled me most about the insanity of the review was the fact that you wished that Jonathan would be raped by a giraffe PLUS your random fascination with a spoon. Yes they are interesting, and smooth and curvy, and :Blinks: is that my reflection upsidedown! O.O! LOL thank you so much for your review!

**_Narakusslave _**

Thank you so much for your review. Yes, I try not to sugar coat though even I sometimes find myself writing something extremely…sweet…and am forced to delete it since it has no place in this fic. This particular chapter had me kicking myself because the romantic 'let me soften the blow' kept on popping up without my permission, then for a couple of days I'd be sulking angrily at myself for my lack of discipline in my writing, then the anger that I have to erase what I worked on and start from scratch. The romantic Hollywood endings and themes are all over the place and they can creep up on a person like a weed or stress related zit that desperately needs to be popped! Msmanga, a writer on this site is one of the few fanfic writers that does not leave anything sugarcoated. Her fics are downright evil and twisted, and in particular her fic "Psychotic America" (its in my favorites) has helped inspire me a little. Plus she's a kickass writer in general, I'm nothing compared to her amazing writing and story skills. So if you love dark, twisted and downright evil stuff with no happy endings in sight, try that fic out! O.o I feel like a solicitor for some reason….

_**AspirinForYourHeadache **_

Reading your review made me feel so sheltered. I've had my share of mankind's ugliness and never want to subject myself to such unpleasantness again, but you have the courage and resilience to face it on a daily basis. :embarrassed: yes, writing about gangs is new to me, so I'm relieved that so far I have been told that I have depicted gang/life realistically. :blushes: also yes, I am majoring in Creative writing at my university. I can't imagine NOT writing, and but unless I discipline myself to producing SOMETHING on a regular basis instead of when the whim comes then I doubt I'd ever achieve what authors like Rice and Cornwell have. The big test will come once I graduate and there are no longer any due dates and grades that will force my hand. So fanfiction is one of my ways of breaking my sloth-like habit, though so far I have fallen short in my goals. Wish me luck v.

_**Lux2 **_

Heh. I sort of stopped worrying about exact ages from the anime because I realized 'hey idiot, they are REINCANATED. That does not mean they will be the exact same ages and status as they were in their previous lives! So lets say I'm sort of estimating…or rounding…whatever…heh. BTW, art is art, whether it comes from putting together words or colors, so even though it may seem that a criticism coming from an artist (drawing…etc) is insignificant, its really not! Your point of view is coming from a different angle, and you may spot something and comment on it as interesting or out of place that someone else may not. So don't put yourself down. Just had to get that out of my system. Plus your review in particular brought to light something that I had not considered. I ended up with an almost hour long discussion with Wolf Toboe about Tsume's character. Because I had been writing from (kind of) Toboe's perspective, and because I can relate to him better as a character, it had never dawned on me of what would possess Tsume to pair up with Toboe. Yes they had a strong bond in their past life that would bring them together in their new incarnations, but what was it? What would it be about Toboe that Tsume would see that would make him view the boy as more than a brother (other than just plain lust…)? So, yeah I was kicking myself and with Wolf Toboe's help I was able to work it out in my muddled head. It was always there, so obvious, but because I had never thought about it, it was like BOOM! See? What would a writer be without a reviewer and someone to go panic to?

**_Tora Macaw _**

:stared at name in dumbfounded awe: I still can't believe that you came and read and reviewed my fic:squeals: It's the most gratifying feeling to have a writer that I admire to come and review something I did! The more I write and more I read and pay attention to style and stuff, the better I get. I can already notice a little change in my writing from the first chapter to the fourth O.o. And my grammar…aren't beta's wonderful creatures?

**Morganna Mode Gone**

Hey…I sent you a loooong email…didja get it or did some poor stranger get it wondering what the heck I was talking about?

**Please…anyone who wants me to reply to their reviews please say so in your next reviews!**


	6. The Shattering

**Title: Fated Rain  
****Author: Tristripe (Tri)  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Tsume/Toboe…Hige/Blue  
Spoilers: The end of Wolf's Rain  
Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or the characters…if you try to sue me I will never write again.**

**Chapter Warning: Death, and perverts, and breakups, oh my! **

**A/N: Long story. 'Nuff said. Some details can be found in my profile.  
**

**Honorable mentions: Mistress Marly, or your dedication, and constant emails. You are amazing. Msmanga, for beta-ing this ungodly chapter (and nearly blinding me in the process lol), and Cosima, for your offhand comments, and your amusement at my total lameness.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER SIX : The Shattering**_

He couldn't be older than sixteen, his face still smooth, with barely a hint of stubble that would declare a boy a man. He lay on his stomach, his face twisted to the side on the black asphalt, eyes were open blindly, hair falling over his pimpled cheeks, lips parted in last breath. One arm was bent next to him, a curled fist barely touching his cold nose, the other was twisted downward, motionless fingers facing up, catching the raindrops that came showering from above. His legs were sprawled halfway on the sidewalk, a small dot of red on his kaki pants where he must have scraped his knee upon falling forward. The sneakers looked new, the shoelaces left untied in juvenile rebellion. He looked normal really, like any other teenager one would see walking around, talking to his friends, badmouthing his girl, snorting at his parents. Such a normal, mundane young man, yet all Toboe could do was stand still in the down pour of rain, unable to rest his eyes from him…

…from the darkened holes on the boy's back…

…from the stream of crimson spreading across the street…

He had woken up a little before dawn, his hair standing on end, his mouth dry, his shirt wet with perspiration. Feeling claustrophobic in the little apartment, he got dressed quickly, stepped over a curled up Ame, and left the warm space with a note stuck to the door to inform Granny of his early departure. Even in the narrow enclosed stairway he could hear the thundering rain coming down in angry torrents to batter the buildings and drown the few outdoor plants of the city. Gats _still _had not bought him another umbrella to replace the one that that had been lost, and Toboe vaguely wondered how long the hood of his large sweater could keep away the frigid wetness from the skies.

It was the smell that hit him first when he had walked out into the gray dawn rain. Beyond the scent of humid dampness, of the city completely drenched and drowning, there was something he could not place immediately, but felt so tantalizingly familiar that he found himself sniffing the air to seek it.

…such a sweet smell…

But there had been no need to seek, for laying right in front of the entrance, legs sprawled on the sidewalk, face on the asphalt road, was the body of a boy who had been shot multiple times in the back, his blood spreading with the rain halfway across the street, and being pushed into the gutters and down into the rapidly running sewers.

There was too much blood, Toboe had thought numbly; way too much blood for a human to hold. It was a trick, he reasoned, a sick and twisted trick thought up by a sick and twisted individual. The boy would get up in any minute, now that someone had found him; call Toboe a girlie wuss and walk away feeling very proud. So Toboe stepped forward into rain, to kick the body, to curse it and laugh and pretend that he had not been scared at all, had not believed that all the red that was being washed away into the gutters and down into the dark was blood.

Toboe would deny that he could smell it; that it was real human blood and not pig blood or cow blood, or chicken blood. Warm, sweet, coppery, very human blood smearing the wet street, pooling around that young head, that young, stupid, defiant body that had no right to lie there so motionless in its own gore.

"Is this the first time you see the dead?"

Toboe whirled around and nearly stumbled. He nearly stepped on the body, nearly yelped and screamed out in horror. Jonathan stood behind him at the entrance of the apartment building, wearing a white wife beater and stained jeans that hung too low on his thin hips, his pale feet bare as he stepped out into the rain, teeth gleaming in a lopsided grin.

Toboe willed to open his mouth, but found his wits abandoning him at the man's approach. He was aware that he looked incriminating, standing over the body looking like a drowned staring rat. He stepped back with a wary growl as the man crouched over the lifeless boy, and nearly shouted when two white fingers dipped into the diluted crimson pool near the face and held the redness before Toboe.

The sound of the drumming rain echoed in his ears as he was suddenly held in place by the smell, the color blinding him to anything else but its sweet presence. His breath shuddered and rattled in his chest hungrily. His mouth was suddenly incredible dry.

"You want to try it, don't you?" the man whispered, his face twisted hideously.

Toboe snapped his eyes up, his stomach fluttering in something that he could not comprehend, something that was _not _disgust.

"I could smell it all the way to my room, such a sweet smell. It's been a long time for me. Far too long." In one smooth movement, Jonathan brought his stained digits to his own mouth, slowly licking them clean. His gaunt features smoothed in absolute pleasure, shivering as if he were a starved man drinking his first cup of water. He chuckled softly, "Once you taste it you can never be satisfied with anything else."

A violent shudder shook Toboe and made his teeth chatter, his bones rattle at the joints. He felt his eyes widen as the man's cryptic words slowly sank in, made him understand and realize the true nature of the creature before him. And he could almost see it: a large hulking beast, hunching over a body, biting, tearing, devouring flesh, crushing bones…

…feeding…

And there was terror, blinding, mindless terror, and pure instinct to flee, making his feet move, sending his body twisting away from the grisly scene. But a large hand clamped on his arm, nails digging sharply through his sweater into his skin, and he was jerked down on to his knees, nearly sprawled onto the dead boy's twisted legs. He opened his mouth to cry out, to wake up the sleeping neighborhood with his howling voice, but Jonathan slapped his hand over his mouth, smothering his cries.

His body went rigid when the man pressed against his back, weighing him down so that he was forced to keep his hands on the wet sidewalk or else be pushed face first into the wet concrete. Toboe could feel the suffocating heat of the man's excitement pressed against him, and tried not to gag in fear. He wondered if the man intended to rape him right there with only a corpse to witness it. His panicked mind shrieked at him to fight, to try run away and hide, but he remembered the inhumane speed of the man, and how easily he had been caught the other day…

"Ah," sighed Jonathan, his hot wet breath stroking Toboe's neck. "I see you've already been marked. On the very same place I had left a little bit of myself. You remember…"

Was it only yesterday? The freak had licked him. Then later, Tsume gave him a hickey on that very same spot. A message for Jonathan to back off.

A message that was not appreciated.

"Tell me," hissed the man, thrusting forward with his hips, jabbing his obvious erection against the boy. Toboe let out a smothered yelp, and tried to surge forward and away, but a long bony arm wrapped itself around his waist, securing him in place beneath the overwhelming presence on top of him. "Tell me, _Toboe…" _His name sounded so perverted coming from that man's lips "that large gray I saw yesterday, was that him? The one with the scar on his chest? Was he the one who marked you so?"

Toboe feebly wondered when the man had seen Tsume's scar, jerking his head back from side to side in a desperate attempt to dislodge the hand holding back voice.

"Do you fancy him?" came the low question, and the man pulled back, moving his hand from Toboe's mouth to take hold on the back of the boy's neck. "Would you choose him over me? Would it matter? Either way, you would be as you are now, trembling beneath one that is superior in age, strength, and size."

His body shook uncontrollably and unfathomable tears stung his eyes, feeling the powerful jaws squeeze him slightly, easily able to snap his neck at a whim, easily able to carry him off if it pleased. The rain harshly beat down on his head, drenching him, seeping into his skin, merging with his blood and slowly changing him.

Finally, he heard his broken voice, "Rather a squealing pig than you."

The powerful jaw on the back of his neck pushed him down, pressing his forehead into the cold wet concrete, while his body was pulled upward more firmly against Jonathan. Toboe sucked in his breath as his hands vainly tried to find purchase on the ground, wanting to push himself up and away, terrified that beast would truly just rape him there.

Suddenly, the distant sound of a shrilling siren was heard, and with that the pressure on his neck was gone. Leaping away with a terrorized sound, Toboe scrambled to his feet and faced the monstrosity before him. But the man was looking down the opposite direction, toward the sirens. That was all the distraction Toboe needed before he turned and fled.

Danger was hovering all around him, the scent of Jonathan clinging to his clothes and skin; wetness that was neither rain nor sweat burned against the back of his neck. Toboe ran faster, his arms pumping, his baggy sweater flapping against him, his sneaker-glad feet sending puddles splashing around him as he plummeted down the sidewalk unheedingly. He passed people opening their shops, the morning truly beginning for them; cars and taxis had started to come out of the lots, taking commuters to their jobs. And Toboe ran, trying to escape the danger that had already passed, yet somehow continued to threaten him.

Eventually Toboe slowed to a walk, feeling a bit breathless, and wiping rain from his face. Glancing around he found himself in a familiar neighborhood and turned into an alley that Gats and him often met in. Someone had dumped a large bundle of cardboard and trash on one side, and the boy was forced to step over before he came to a complete stop alone in the safety of the shadows.

Jonathan was becoming serious in his attempts to cajole Toboe into his rooms, every attempt proving to the boy that he had no power to stop the manipulations; that he was merely delaying the inevitable. There wasn't a doubt on the perverted man's mind that he would get Toboe, and the boy knew that once the man was ready to take him forcefully, all of his struggles would be for naught. Just as Jonathan claimed, he was superior in size, age, and strength; even if Toboe fought he might be able to injure the man, but in the end he would not be able to escape those iron jaws that had clamped around his neck….

Hands trembling slightly, Toboe brought his fingers to the back of his neck, eyes widening at the pain he felt, bruises from the powerful hold that had kept him in place. Did human hands hold such strength?

A strange, nauseating claw pulled down at his innards, and gagging, he covered his mouth with his hands and dropped to curl up on his knees, his side pressing against the wet brick alley wall. The sodden ground smelled horribly, yet it was soothingly familiar, something that could take away the reek on him, a reminder of the one who could easily possess him….

…who wanted to…

"FUCK!" Toboe hollered into his hands, slamming his head into the ground, before grasping his hooded sweater and tearing it off, flinging it to the pile of trash on the other side of the wall. He only wore a plain white t-shirt beneath, but he did not feel the cold as he rolled harshly on the hard broken concrete, scraping his elbows, scratching his hands in a desperate attempt to get Jonathan OFF him. His hands flew to the skin on the nape of his neck, where he had been held, and dug his nails into that betraying flesh, that weak part of him that left him in the hold of that….

With another shriek he surged up, slamming his back into the wall, digging his fingers deeper, wanting to rend the skin off of him…wanting to tear himself apart.

Weak, useless, and cowardly….that was what he was, too weak to protect himself, so useless that he could do nothing for himself, and even if the opportunity came, he would be too much of a coward to take it. Twice he could have spoken to the authorities about Jonathan. Once when the child services were present, and now when the police were coming to investigate the murder. Had Toboe chosen to stay instead of run, he could have even told them that the pedophile had even tasted the dead boy's blood.

Blood…

Toboe dropped his clawed hands from the painful grip, staring blearily at the red smeared in his nails. His blood, warm, and so little compared to that boy's. Smelled different, but still the same, in color, in the way it made him feel disgusted, intoxicated, and unnatural.

Because, when it came down to it, Toboe had wanted to taste that boy's blood.

"Toboe? What the hell?!"

Toboe jumped, startled when a hand gripped his shoulder, snapping his head back. It took him a moment to recognize Gats' worried face kneeling over him, green eyes flickered at his under-dressed state and bruised person. He wore a little cap over his red dreads, a jacket that zipped all the way to his chin, his jeans were torn, shoelaces untied and nearly black from city muck.

For a brief moment Toboe felt relief at the sight of his friend, but it was short lived as relief turned into longing.

He wished it were Tsume standing over him.

"Shit! What the hell happened to your neck?! Did you get mugged?"

Hands were on him again, pulling at his hair so that the other boy could look at his injured neck, but the touch was unwanted, the scent that came with it making his arms stand on end and just want to be away. Knocking aside the concerned gesture, Toboe slowly pushed himself to his feet, not looking at Gats when he asked brusquely, "I need to find Tsume…"

There was a moment where Gats stared at him in perplexity, before he snapped, "Forget about that bastard! Dammit! Your arms are bleeding too! What the hell happened?"

Again, the other boy approached him, reaching, wanting to look, wanting to stroke, wanting to do things that Toboe did not want. "_Stop!_" He barked, bringing his arms around himself. It was early, very early, not even seven in the morning. Would Tsume have left Blue's apartment? "I need to find Tsume. Is he at the Den right now?"

He turned, ready to go and find the man, but was caught by the shoulder. "Toboe!" Gats sounded hurt, confused, a bit angry. "What the hell? If you want to find that dick, we can go find him together."

Together…Him and Gats…

Toboe had promised…..

Taking a shuddering breath, Toboe turned to face the other boy. He didn't know how to say it, how to break it, how his friend would react. He couldn't avoid it, but didn't know how not to. Tsume had called it playing 'games', leading Gats on to believe that there was hope that they would eventually get together, to become boyfriends, gays, lovers, fuck-buddies, whatever the word was…him and Gats…

Far off, beyond the shelter of the alley, the rain pounded harder, increasing its tempo, its fury echoing loudly in Toboe's ears as he felt his mouth moving, his voice saying words, his eyes staring at the only friend he had ever had.

"Gats…I have to tell you something important..."

And Gats looked at him uncomprehendingly, his face puzzled and pale in the gloom of the walls, the darkness of ground. He seemed frozen like that, confused for a second…or was it a minute…and then his expression went slack in understanding.

"No." His voice was even and firm. "Fuck no."

"I am…" Toboe repeated. It was all he could say. "I'm with Tsume."

"NO," Gats repeated, louder, angrier. His thin hands were clenched, his shoulders were up and shaking. "I said NO."

Toboe tried, "Listen—"

Suddenly his back connected harshly with the wall, the back of his head cracking against brick. Gats' face was inches from his, shaking hands clenched in his shirt and pinning him. Before Toboe could even orient himself, he was yanked foreword then slammed back again, his breath knocked out of him making him gasp.

"Gats!" gasped Toboe, grabbing his friend's hands and trying to push them away from him. "Let go of me!"

But the other boy switched his clutching hold from his shirt to his face, bringing him forward in one movement and crushing their lips together. It was harsh and desperate, more of a forceful attack than anything else.

Toboe went rigid for less than a second before he yanked his face to the side, bringing his arm up across Gats' chest as the other boy lunged forward for another kiss. "Stop! Get off, Gats!" growled Toboe, not liking how things were turning out, not wanting to feel fear at the desperation in Gats' eyes.

"We kissed!" shouted the other boy, pushing forward even more, fingers digging painfully into Toboe's face. "We kissed, days ago, and you didn't say ANYTHING!"

And once again he went in for another forceful kiss, but this time Toboe twisted his head away and shoved his hands outward, catching Gat's across the chest and sending the other stumbling back. Taking a deep angry breath, Toboe glared at his friend and gingerly touched his lips.

It made him angry…it hurt that Gats could force him…could hurt him…

But wasn't what he was doing the same? Hurting Gats?

For a moment, just a moment, he wanted to look away, to turn his head in uncertainty. But Tsume had said the games had to end. And besides…

…besides…

"I'm with Tsume, Gats." His voice began to tremble, such a feeble thing. "We can't do this anymore….you…I…" his words became lost as he watched the anger and violence on his friend's face crumble into total devastation. Those pale thin features that had been his confident for years, aiding him, consoling him, always there for him, were in such a state Toboe had never seen. And he was the cause; his words, his actions, his choices. He had only himself to blame really.

_Games_, Tsume said; his unconscious game of stringing Gats affections for him while never intending to reciprocate.

Really, now, who had hurt who first?

"I'm…" his voice refused to obey, refused to be steady. It shook as he forced the words out; it broke the same time his eyes filled with tears at saying them. "I'm sorry, Gats. I…I can't be with you…like that."

Perhaps it was the apology, or perhaps it was the tears that Gats had always been weak at seeing. Whatever the reason, Gats did not lash out, did not shout. His shoulders shuddered than drooped down slightly, staring at him with shattered eyes, his skin so pale the freckles on his face stood out like bruises. "Why?" he asked, his voice low, subdued. "Why not me? I…I know I'm nothing like Tsume, but…you KNOW me. How can you choose HIM?!" He looked at him in bafflement. "I know he's had his eyes on you from the start….but….how can you choose HIM?"

"I don't know," was Toboe's helpless reply…for truly, he didn't.

Gat's shook his head, his drenched hair slapping against his shoulders and his faced pitched into a fierce frown. The taller boy stared at him, eyes raking over his form, shivering in the rain, scratched and bruised. His green gaze narrowed, and he stepped forward.

Toboe couldn't help it, he stiffened at the approach.

Gats exhaled sharply through his nose, his lips pinched angrily. "Did…" he stopped, cut himself off and shut his eyes. When he opened them he was able to ask clearly, "Did he hurt you? Did he do anything to freak you out?" His hand reached out, long fingers not touching but gesturing at the scrapes on his arms, the blood in his nails, the horrible claw marks on his neck.

Eyes widening, Toboe shook his head saying, "No! No…he didn't do anything…it was…" And then the urgency of his situation returned. "Gats!" His hands shot out and grabbed his friend. "I have to find Tsume! There's a guy who got shot outside the apartment! And…" He didn't want to mention Jonathan, not now, not to him. "I think someone saw me running away."

Gats' eyes had widened till they dominated his face. "What?!" he yelped.

"The cops were already on their way," continued Toboe, "and I freaked!"

"Fuck…" Gats looked away, darting towards the end of the alley where the main street was. "Fuck," he repeated.

"Gats," Toboe pleaded, "What am I going to do? The cops are going to question Granny, and she's going to find out about the Fang. The cops might even think I'm the one who shot him…or I know who shot him. And that bastard…" He nearly bit his tongue off, snapping his jaw shut, fighting off the building hysteria and the want to tell his best friend about Jonathan. Because even though Toboe had hurt him deeply, he still stood before him, listening to his words with increasing worry on his face. "Gats, I need to find Tsume."

Determination and stubbornness set Gats jaw, and with a firm nod, the other boy said, "Right. The best bet is to lay low at the Den. If anywhere he's going to be heading there." He gripped Toboe's shoulder, and his smile was nothing to what it usually was.

Toboe nodded his head, allowing himself to be propelled further into the dark alley, where it would lead to a less used background that would eventually lead them to the Den.

"Hey, what about your sweater?" asked Gats suddenly, spotting it where it had been thrown.

Toboe's whole body convulsed, his knees nearly buckling under him at the reminder. Taking a hissing breath, he said, "Forget it, lets just get out of here."

Gats looked at him, startled, his lips turned down in discontent, but he said nothing merely stepping ahead of him. With a slight shiver, Toboe followed him, clenching his teeth he felt his stomach churn. Wrapping his arms around his torso, he determinedly refused to acknowledge the cold or the pain that was lacing through his body. He would endure and not let himself be any weaker than he already had.

For Gats' sake at least.

They hadn't gone far when Toboe felt it, a presence behind them that put his nerves on end and having him wish nothing more than to turn and charge at whoever was there. And he did that, turn with every intend as to go off on the person who dared to watch him in such a way…only to have all intend wash away into the gutters, leaving him limp and boneless.

"G…Gats…!" His voice trembled…wouldn't come out of his throat as his eyes stayed rooted at the creature watching him.

"What? We gotta…OH FUCK!!!"

It was too large to be a dog, too muscular and magnificent to be a husky, its fur thick and crispy white like snow, its golden eyes scrutinizing him as if it too could not believe that he were in front of it, watching it, seeing it for what it truly was. Gats cursed behind him, and all three stood still, until the beast seemed to come to some kind of decision and stepped forward with a large dangerously clawed paw.

And Toboe's instincts kicked in. With a stifled sound, he turned, grabbing Gats' frozen hand and fleeing for a second time that morning, and behind them, the monster took chase.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" cried Gats, yanking his arm away from Toboe and pumping his long limbs with everything he had beside his friend.

Rain hitting his eyes, his white shirt flapping wetly around him, Toboe ran, hearing the beast's swift steps behind them without looking, aware of its scent coming closer with every moment.

They darted into a smaller alley, and Toboe saw it immediately, the fire escape with its ladder left pulled down. With an extra burst of speed, he dodged past a large green trash bin, and leapt up, grasping the wet metal bars of the ladder with his hands and pulling himself up. Looking back, he nearly froze, startled with how far Gats had fallen behind…had he not been right beside him just a minute ago. Meeting his friend's terrified green eyes; he called out, "Gats! Quickly, jump!"

Lying on his stomach and preparing himself to reach and help his friend up if he could not jump high enough, Toboe was not prepared to what happened in the next second. Gats reached the ladder, and in the moment he leapt to grab hold of the metal bar, the white beast charged him, tackling him and throwing the boy away and crashing into the alley wall head first. Toboe smelled it first, the blood on his friend's head where he had connected with the brick building, then saw it slowly seep around his motionless body as the monster came to stand over him, sniffing at his head…

…to taste…

"GATS!" Toboe screamed, not realizing that he had leapt down from safety, facing the beast that was threatening the unconscious Gats. It looked up at him, motionless as he shouted, "Get away! Get away from him!" Grabbing an empty soda can, he hurled it at the animal.

When it dodged the flying projectile, the monster growled, and Toboe backed away to the side. In the corner of his eye he saw the trash bin, and wondered if he could run to it without being barreled over like Gats had been. Or perhaps he could lead it away, run to a main street where it was more public and the animal would leave? With that in mind, Toboe took a couple of halting steps to the side, so that his back faced the way he and Gats had come. All he had to do was turn and run…turn and…

_"Would you lead me away from my prey?"_

The voice was low and soft, inquiring and curious. Toboe stared at the beast's golden eyes, and was drawn in by the intensity there.

_"Why do you run with a human instead of your pack?"_

Toboe felt his eyes widened in realization at something that could not be, felt something familiar ring with every word coming from that voice, that soft determined voice that he knew so well. It frightened him, this realization, this familiarity, for it was just as real as when he acknowledged everything that Jonathan had said earlier. It terrified him, and Toboe wanted nothing but to run.

_"Would you run from me? Run from the truth?"_ It said fiercely. _"You reek of the one who marked you, yet you run beside a human. You stand before me as a human. Face me as you are meant to be."_

He didn't understand, and yet he did. He was enamored by the words, by that voice that called to him, yet it drove him away. He was changing, and could do nothing about it. He was loosing something, and had no ways of grasping what it was and what was taking him farther and farther away. Gats still lay motionless, in danger, and he was frozen before a beast who whispered truths in his mind, whispered in a voice that he knew…

_"Face me…"_ It insisted, coming forward, away from Gats, closer to him.

"I am," he whispered. "I am, but I don't understand…I don't understand anything…"

It was so close…so close he could just reach and touch its nose. _"Then don't run away…" _It told him.

And then Tsume was there rushing from behind him and knocking the large white away with the most ferocious growl, that Toboe stumbled back and fell. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the man holding a curved knife in his hand threateningly.

"I told you to FUCK OFF, filth. Want me to rip into you like I did yesterday?" Tsume snarled at the beast, which shook its fur and huffed at him.

_"You call me 'filth'? I do not hide truths from cubs. I protect my pack from being marked by another."_ It growled, its ear flattening. _"Why deny the truth? Why stay when you will be shot down like a dog? How many do you plan to drag with you?"_

Tsume stood tall, glaring at the one who dared question him, his eyes glittering with ill contained rage. The knife in his hand shook so much that Toboe was certain he would drop it.

But then the beast lowered its head, and stepped back. _"Till next time then, Gray. And perhaps you too will hear the calling?"_ And with that it turned, its tail waving slightly as it simply hunkered away into the deep alley, without even a glace back at them, or at Gats who still lay unconscious and oblivious to all that had transpired.

The rain continued to shower down on them, unrelenting like everything else in the city. And Toboe allowed himself to finally pull himself up to his feet, staring at the man before him wordlessly.

Tsume turned to him, slipping the knife into a sheath in the leather jacket. Within a second his eyes narrowed and his nose wrinkled. "You reek of the filth from your apartment."

Toboe heard it then, something breaking in him, shattering as everything came down on him like the rain from the heavens. With an angry howl, he charged at the unsuspecting Tsume, pushing the larger man a couple of feet back, before pulling his arm back and throwing the hardest punch he could at that tanned face. His fist connected with chin, and a shock went up arm, to his shoulder and down his back. He jumped away from the man, who had a hand to his bleeding chin and looking at him with unfathomable eyes.

There was something wet on his fist, and when he lifted his hand, Toboe was unsurprised to find dark blood there. It wasn't his, far from his. He sniffed it, and with his eyes on Tsume's, the boy brought his knuckles to his mouth and licked it.

His senses became overwhelmed by the taste, by the smell, and looking at Tsume's face, he knew that the man was aware of everything.

"I don't know anything," he heard his voice say, but it sounded hallow he didn't recognize it. "I really don't know anything…do I, Tsume?"

"No," replied the man softly, wiping at the cut on his chin. "No, you don't."

He laughed; he could do nothing but laugh. Laugh and listen to himself shatter. "But I do know one thing…just one thing…" He looked up at Tsume's eyes balefully. "It's all your fault, you son of a bitch. You SELFISH son of a BITCH!" He felt himself about to sob, but held it back. _So weak._

"He attacked you," Tsume stated.

Toboe reached over and dug his nails into his neck. "Forget that," he said lowly. "There's a dead kid outside my apartment. I ran when the cops came."

Tsume shuffled, going over to where Gats lay. Crouching over he gently lifted the kid's head inspecting the wound before sighing. "I'm going to drop him off at the hospital. Idiot's probably got himself a concussion."

Toboe watched as he lifted his best friend into his arms, careful of the head. He found himself staring at the blood caked around the right side of Gats' face and looked away, down to the mud and the rain. "I told him, you know."

"And did you choose?"

How could he forget the uncomprehending look on his best friend's face? "I chose you."

Tsume nodded. "Go back home. With the cops all around you'll be safe from that filth until I can do something about him. You'll also be safe from the war that's brewing between the Fang and the Scavengers."

Startled, Toboe asked, "Was that kid a Scavenger?"

"Yea…."

"I'm going to be questioned by the cops about this, Tsume!" he shouted.

"And do you know anything about it?"

"No!"

"Then you have nothing to hide. Go home."

Toboe looked at him, looked at the cut, looked at the way he held his friend. "You deserved it," he muttered lowly.

Tsume smirked a bit. "Yea…that might be true."

There, something lifted; something warm and familiar that he knew without feeling threatened by. "Tsume, what was that thing?" he asked.

And Tsume came to him, leaning down slightly with the burden in his arms, brushing his cheek against Toboe's and whispering into his hear.

The answer twisted in the boy's mind as he watched the man walk away. Continued to echo and turn and circle around him as he made his slow numb way back to the apartments. Unfeeling of the cold, unheeding to the pain of his body, unhearing to the sirens and lights surrounding the whole street in front of his apartment.

He would have continued to walk through the yellow police tape had he not been stopped by a middle aged man, who flashed him his detective badge and ushered him to a patrol car. Someone threw a brown blanket over his shoulders, and the older man opened the back of the patrol car door and let him sit inside, but leaving the door open as he stood blocking any chance of escape….if he even intended to escape.

Another man came forward, younger, with blond hair and naïve eyes as he knelt before Toboe and handed him a steaming Styrofoam cup. "Hope you like coffee," he vaguely heard the man say. The boy took it, took a sip and burned his tongue, deciding that he did not like coffee very much at all. The older detective took it from him, and Toboe studied the unshaven face of his, and the world weary look in his eyes, so different than his partner's.

"Hubb," said the older man. "Go find what's taking so long with bringing the kid's grandmother down here. While you're at it get a medic, the kid needs to get looked at."

The younger detective nodded before walking off and disappearing into the building. Toboe watched this, letting his head fall against the back of the seat tiredly. The older one took a gulp of the coffee before spitting it out, dumping the whole thing out into the watery gutter. He looked at Toboe, his weathered features creasing in worry about something Toboe did not know. He knelt down, and Toboe realized he was wearing an outdated fedora hat, the rain that had puddle on the top dripping down in a little cascade.

"Hey kid," the man gruffly called him, waving his hand in front of Toboe's face. The boy followed his fingers, entranced. "You look like you were mauled by a bear."

It was the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard, so ludicrous that Toboe giggled quietly, his shoulders shaking in mirth as he looked up at the man who had made the comment so foolishly. "Not a bear," he laughed.

"What was that?"

"Not a bear," Toboe repeated, sitting up and turning so that he was facing the police detective squarely.

Frowning at his reaction, the man asked, "_Right_. What then?"

Shoulders still shaking, hands gripping the blanket so hard he could feel his fingers tearing into the rough fabric, Toboe leaned forward and told him:

"It was a wolf."

* * *

_****__**TO BE CONTINUED…**_. 

******Comments? Criticisms? Mystical curses for my over year-late update? **

******And for some reason, a bunch of writers have been stating this interesting little tid bit:**

******Word Count: 6,161**


End file.
